Gohan of Fairy Tail
by jbird2352
Summary: Gohan and Cells Kamehameha wave struggle creates a dimension rip and sends Gohan to Earthland. Follow his adventures with Natsu and the rest of the fairy tail members. (I do not own Dragon ball z or Fairy tail)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Gohan and Cell were still in the middle of battle. They were having a showdown with one last move and that move was a kamehameha wave. Gohan was at a disadvantage because he could only use one arm right now. Gohan was so beaten up right now that he didn't think he could do it. He was giving it all he could, but it still wasn't enough. Goku was talking him through it from otherworld and he knew something had to change quick if Gohan were to win. Gohan didn't know if he would be able to beat him until...

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta yelled while firing his attack at cell from behind in the sky.

"Ahhhhh Vegeta noooooo!" screamed cell in pain.

That was the opportunity the saiyan needed. "NOW GOHAN!" Goku yelled mentally to Gohan.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Gohan forced all the power and energy he had left and sent it towards cell. Cell was consumed by the wave and was disentegrated instantly.

"NOOOOOOOO! I'M SUPPOSE TO BE PERFECT!" This was the last words from cell before he was wiped off the face of the earth. Gohan powered down to his normal form.

Gohan finally thought it was over until he saw a dimension tear in place where the 2 kamehameha waves were. "What is that thing? Its pulling me in, but I have no energy to fight it. The Z fighters started flying towards Gohan, but none of them noticed the tear. All of a sudden Gohan was pulled closer and closer to the portal. The z fighters finally saw the tear and that gohan was being sucked through it. They flew towards him as fast as they could, but there was nothing they could do. Gohan knew he was going to get sucked through the tear, but he had no energy to resist or react. He couldn't even speak at the moment. He looked at his friends and smiled before he was sucked into the tear.

"GOHAN!" Piccolo yelled as he made his way to the tear, but before he could go through it it closed.

The Z fighters couldn't believe what they saw.

Krillin was the first to speak up. "I can't sense Gohan anywhere guys!"

Piccolo growled in fustration. "Lets get to the lookout. Maybe we can wish him back with the dragonballs." The Z fighters then flew up to the lookout.

**Meanwhile in Fiore**

Makarov was just leaving Porlyuscia when he saw something falling from the sky. It hit the ground and caused a huge crater. Makarov ran to the crater to see what it was. What he saw was a little boy that looked close to death. He saw blood, bruises, gashes, and burns all over the boys body. His clothes were tattered and destroyed.

"What happened to this child. He doesn't even look any older than 12, so why is in such horrible shape." Makarov said to himself. He picked Gohan up out of the crater and started walking back to Porlyuscias. He walked inside and asked for Porlyuscia to help the boy. She did it, but in her head she was thinking what or who did this to the boy.

**A few hours later**

Gohan awoke a few hours later with most of his serious injurys now just minor ones. He felt alot better, but he didn't know where he was. He got out of the bed he was in and started walking towards the door. Before he made it the door it opened revealing Makarov.

"Oh thank goodness your awake young one. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling alot better. Thanks for helping me but may I ask who you are." Gohan said politely.

"I'm Makarov, but the one who healed you is Porlyuscia. You were in critical condition when I found you."

"Well thanks again, but do you mind telling me where I am?"

"Well my boy you are just outside of a town called Magnolia in Fiore."

Gohan looked confused. He then tried to sense any of his friends and realized he couldn't and sighed. "Okay I understand."

At this time Porlyuscia came in the room.

"So my boy can you tell me what you were doing that got you so roughed up? Makarov asked.

"Sure, but first I want to thank you two for helping me and healing me while I was unconscious." He said with a bow

They both looked confused to see someone this young with manners and being polite.

Makarov waved his hand to dismiss what Gohan said. "Like I said before Gohan it was no problem. Now what happened to you?

"Well I don't know if you'll belive me or not but I'm not of this universe. I was battling an enemy in my home world and we were in the middle of a power struggle. Eventually I won but the result of that power tore a rip in the dimension and sucked me through."

"Gohan how did you and your enemy create that much power to cause a rip in the dimension." Porlyuscia asked not really believing Gohan.

"We were using ki attacks."

They looked at gohan with wide eyes. Porlyuscia was the first to speak. "KI? As in your life force?"

"Yes."

"Can you show us?" Makarov asked.

Gohan nodded and held out his hand with his palm facing up. He made a small ki ball causing Makarov and Porlyuscia to widen their eyes once more.

Makarov started chuckling "Well i'll be. I've never seen anyone use their life force energy, but doesn't that shave years off you life?"

"Not if you train it to your will. It replenishes if you give it enough time but it can be dangerous if you use too much of it at once.

Makarov looked at Gohan. "Do you know of a way to get back to your universe?"

Gohan looked down. "No I don't, but i'm sure my friends will know how to get me back."

"Well since you're suck here for a while why don't you come with me to fairytail."

Gohan looked confused. "Whats fairytail sir?"

"Fairy tail is a guild that talented magic users join. I'm the master of the guild, but there are many other guilds."

"Whats a magic user?"

"I'll explain everything on our way to fairy tail if you're interested in coming."

Gohan nodded. He thanked Porlyuscia once again for helping him and left with Makorov to go to fairy tail. Makarov explained everything about magic, magic users, and guilds to Gohan. They were still outside of Magnolia town when Gohan got an idea.

"Hey Master Makarov, I know a faster way to get to fairy tail." He then floated off the ground and floated horizontally. "Jump on my back and i'll fly us there."

Makarov was suprised that gohan could fly, but jumped on him anyway. Gohan flew with speed to Magnolia town while Makarov had the time of his life. When they arrived at fairy tail everyone stopped what they were doing and layed eyes on the master walking in, but were suprised to see him walking in with a kid. (A/N: just so you know this is 1 year before Natsu meets lucy.)

Erza was the first to speak."Welcome back master and may I ask why you brough this kid back with you?"

"He's our new member of fairy tail."

Everyone looked at Gohan making him nervous. Natsu walked up to Gohan and held his hand out.

"You must be pretty strong if Gramps personally asked you to join. The names Natsu."

"And i'm Happy" Happy said from natsu's shoulder.

"So what kind of magic do you use? Natsu asked.

Gohan didn't know what to say but luckly Mavkarov answered for him. "He doesn't use magic. He doesn't need to he's strong enough without it."

Everyone in the guild was shocked that a little kid that didn't use magic was strong enough to be in the fairytail guild.

"I guess you wouldn't mind a fight then huh kid." Natsu said itching to test the new guy.

"He's in no condition to fight right now natsu." Makarov said.

Gohans saiyan side couldn't let him say no to a fight. "Actually Master Makarov I wouldn't mind a spar right now."

The master looked serious. "Gohan you have not healed from all of your injuries just yet."

"I'll be just fine master my injuries won't affect anything." Where do you want to fight mr. natsu."

"Lets go outside and its just Natsu. No need to add mr. Any way lets go!"

Natsu ran outside and waited for gohan to get out there. Gohan followed along with the rest of the guild members.

When gohan got to him he got into his stance. "Don't go easy on me just because i'm a kid. I want you to go all out."

Natsu nodded and started the attack. ""FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!" he yelled as he tried to punch gohan but gohan just caught the punch shocking everyone watching. Natsu pulled his fist back and started throwing flaming fist at gohan but he blocked all of them.

"Okay then lets see how this works. Fire DRAGONS CLAW!" Natsu said while trying to kick gohan multiple times but gohan just dodged each one and kicked natsu in the face sending him backwards hitting the ground. Natsu got up and was enraged.

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" He blew fire at gohan which he was not expecting. Gohan took a deep breath and blew out Natsu's fire dragon roar. To say Natsu was shocked was an understatement. Gohan knew it was time to end it and he disappeared from everyones view. Natsu was looking around frantically trying to find him. "Hey where did you go? Come out and fight me!" He reappeared behind Natsu and chopped him in the back of the neck knocking him out. He picked natsu up and carried him over his shoulder.

"Where do you want me to put him at Master Makarov?" Gohan said as he was walking back into fairy tail.

"Just set him in any seat he'll wake up soon right?"

"Yeah he shouldn't be out for more than 5 minutes. I hit him as lightly as possible."

Every fairy tail member was suprised at Gohans strength. They saw why master Makarov wanted him in the guild.

"That was a good fight. Its about time someone put his flame out. By the way i'm Gray Fullbuster." Gray said while holding out his hand to Gohan.

Gohan shook his hand. "I'm Son Gohan. It's nice to meet you."

Everyone in the guild started introducing themselves to Gohan and vice versa. After a while Natsu woke up.

"Ugh what happened?"  
Happy flew over to Natsu."You got your butt kicked by Gohan."

Natsu looked up and saw Gohan smile at him. "I want a rematch Gohan. I know I can beat you."

"Didn't you embarrass yourself enough flame head." Gray said

"I don't think I was talking to you ice boy! And put your clothes on you pervert!" Gray looked down and saw his clothes were missing and ran to find them.

Gohan looked on confused. "Does this sort of thing always happen here?"

Mirajane nodded at gohan."All the time Gohan."

Natsu ran up to where Gohan was and was going to challenge him again until Erza hit Natsu scarring him away.

"So Gohan how strong are you exactly. It didn't look like you tried that hard against Natsu." Erza asked.

"Well I don't actually know how to measure my strength." Gohan said not wanting to scare them by saying he can destroy the planet with ease if he wanted to.

"Well would you mind sparring with me. I would like to test where you are."

Gohan smiled. "Sure I'm up for it."

Makarov didn't know if gohan would be able to fight with Erza. He knew how serious she was and she was a tougher and better opponent than Natsu. "Don't you think you should rest Gohan. You had quite a long day."

"I'll be fine master. Don't worry so much. I've been fighting and training my whole life."

Makarov didn't look too approving but he decided to let it slide. "Very well then, but first lets give you the official fairy tail mark."

Mira walked up to gohan. Where would you like your mark and what color do you want it?"

Gohan thought for a little while. I would like it on forearm, and I would like the color orange please." Gohan turned his arm so the palm of his hand was facing up and Mira put the stamp on his forearm. He smiled at mira and thanked her. She smiled back.

"Okay now i'm ready for our spar Erza."

Erza nodded and they both walked out of the guild with the rest of the guild members following.

Gohan slid into his stance and Erza requiped her armor to her Heavens wheel armor. She pulled her sword out and launched an attack on Gohan. He decided to do what he saw his dad do when faced with future Trunks sword. Gohan put alot of ki in his finger and blocked every sword swing that Erza swung. Everyone that was watching the fight had their jaws hanging on the floor.

"How is he doing that? Wouldn't his finger get chopped off?" Happy asked.

"I don't know buddy, but he's got to be awefully powerful to do this." Natsu replied.

Erza stopped swinging her sword and backed up. She summoned 100 swords all around gohan and she sent them towards him. He dodged each sword that came, but when he Gohan dodged the last one Erza flew by and kicked gohan in the face. The kick didn't affect Gohan at all and he was just suprised.

"You managed to hit me. Thats impressive!" Gohan said with a smile.

Erza just thought Gohan was being arrogant and she requiped to her strongest army and rushed Gohan with flurries of punches and kicks. Gohan on the other hand dodged and blocked all her attacks. Erza threw a punch towards his face but he ducked and punched her in the stomach doubling her over. He kicked her in the middle of her chest and sent her falling back on the ground a few yards. Gohan thought it was over, but Erza stood back up. She Requipped to her Adamantine Armor.

"This is my best defensive armor. It can with stand any attack." Erza stated as she went back to engage Gohan. Erza still couldn't hit gohan, but Gohan's attacks didn't cause any damage. Gohan knew he could damage her if he hit harder, but he had a better idea. He backed up and charged a ki blast in his hand. Erza and everyone watchin didn't know what to make of it.

"Lets see if your armor can withstand my ki attacks." Gohan said then started firing many ki blast at her. She was blocking it with her armor.

"Looks like I need to add more juice. Masenko Haaaa!" Gohan's blast hit Erza dead on and shattered her armor dropping her to the ground unconcious. Gohan flew over worriedly. Along with Makarov and the other guild members.

"Oh my god i'm so sorry. It was an accident honestly. I didn't mean to hurt her." Gohan said freaking out. Makarov stood up. "Callm your self Gohan. I know you didn't mean to hurt her, but she's okay. She'll just be out for a little while, but other than that she's okay."

"Oh my gosh he beat Erza." Natsu said suprised

"Yeah and with ease." Gray added.

"He handled that like a real man." Elfman said

"Okay everyone lets get back in the guild. The show is over." Makarov said

Once in he was in the guild, Gohan sat down at a table by himself to think on how he could get back to his own world when some of the guild members came over too him."

"Hey Gohan how did you become so strong?" Gray asked.

Gohan looked up at him. "I've been training since I was 4."

Erza was finally up and walked over when she heard Gohans answer."Why would you train at such a young age?"

Gohan was quiet. "Well since i'm going to be here a while with you guys I should start trusting you." After this statement everyone in the guild became quiet and looked in gohans direction. "To be honest with you i'm not from this word. I was sent through a dimension rip when too much power collided in my world. In my world I was part of a group that fought threats to the earth. I've been training since I was 4 because my world was in danger. Since that first threat I encountered i've been in death battles ever since, so I may be young but I do have experience."

Everyone was quiet. No one knew how to respond to this.

" Anyway after I came through the dimension rift I must of landed near Master Makarov, because he was the first person I saw when I woke up."

"Yes that is correct. I found you in a crater beaten and wounded severely. What kind of monster were you fighting that could do that to you?"

"Gohan looked down sadly. "I don't want to talk about that."

Makarov nodded and let it go. Natsu looked over at Gohan. "So what was that light you shot at Erza earlier?"

"That was my ki."

"Whats ki?" Natsu asked

"Ki is your life energy, but how are you able to use it like that?" Erza said curiously

Gohan nodded. "I trained to control and use it, but if you use too much at once then it could be dangerous. Thats what actually caused the dimension rip."

"Then why did you use so much at once if you knew it could be dangerous?" Erza said raising her voice slightly.

"I had to. If I didn't I would've been dead along with my planet being destroyed." Just then a loud noise went through the guild."

"What was that!?" canna asked a little scared.

"I guess i'm hungry." Gohan said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

Everyone sweatdropped and some people fell over anime style. While Gohan ate the only other person to keep up with him for a while was Natsu. Gohan was really starting to like the guild. He went to sleep thinking if he would ever see his world again.

A/N: End of the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Wishes and Missions

Chapter 2: Wishes and Missions

It was morning and Gohan was outside training. He was shadow sparring as fast as he could in his normal form, but he was stuck in his thoughts. _'I don't want to tell them that i'm only half human. I don't want to scare the only friends I have, but I need to train my Super Saiyan 2 form. I guess i'll just have to leave for a while then. Maybe I should talk to the master. _Gohan was knocked out of his thoughts when he saw the guild around him watching him train. Gohan scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uhh what are you guys doing out here?"

"We were just watching you train. I never seen anyone move that fast in my life!" Makarov stated.

Gohan was embarassed a little. He didn't like all the attention, but he did need to talk to Makarov.

"Master Makarov do you think I could talk to you privatly." Makarov nodded and walked into the guild with Gohan following.

They went to an empty room and Makarov sat down. "So Gohan whats on your mind."

Gohan sighed. "Well sir I am honored that you let me become part of this guild, but I need to venture off on my own for a while. I need to train, but I can't train to my full potential with everyone here. I don't want anyone to know how powerful I am. "

Makarov looked confused. " But didn't they see how powerful you were yesterday?

Gohan chuckled. " I showed them the tip of the iceberg master. I'm not exaggeratting when I say i can effortlessly blow up this planet without even breaking a sweat. I have power up states where my appearance changes slightly and I need to train my 2nd powered up state. (Gohan said purposly not saying super saiyan.) "

Makarov was shocked. He didn't want to know just how powerful Gohan was. " I think its okay for you to go but while your gone I want you to work on a quest for me."

Gohan nodded. "Sure thing master. What kind of quest would you like me to do?"

"Well it all depends on how long you plan on being gone."

"Well it shouldn't be longer than a year." Gohan said

Makarov nodded. "Very well follow me." Makarov led Gohan up stairs and grabbed a century quest, 2 decade quests, and a double S Class quest. " Gohan a century quest is a quest that has been available for 100 years because no person was able to complete it. The decade quest is the same execpt it has been 10 years of incompletioin. The SS class quest is the least dangerous out of the 3, but there is still a risk of death. I think the S class missons will be too easy for you, so I want you to take your pick out of the Quests I have here. I want you to complete one of them that you think you can handle."

Gohan looked at the quests in front of him. " Is it possible for me to take all of them?"

"I'm not comfortable with it, but you say you are easily able to destroy this planet without problem, so I think you can handle these quest." He handed Gohan all the quest. "Just be careful my boy and good luck to you."

Gohan bowed. "Thank you master. I'll come back as soon as I can." Gohan headed to the door, but was stopped by Natsu and Happy.

"Hey Gohan where you heading?" Natsu asked.

"Is it a quest?" Happy added.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah i'll see you guys later."

"Do you need any help? You know we could form a team and take missions together." Natsu informed

"Well i'm not coming back for at least a year Natsu, But when I return i'll be happy to team up with you." Gohan said with a smile.

Natsu looked confused, but happy voiced what both of them thought. " Why are you going to be gone a year? What kind of quest did you pick?"

Gohan pulled out the 4 quests he had and it made both Happy's and Natu's eyes bulge out of their sockets.

"Why do you have these quests. You're not really going to do them are you?" Happy sputtered out

"Of course I am Happy, and don't worry I know what i'm doing." Gohan put his quests away and walked out the door. Natsu ran to find Makarov. He found him sitting at the bar drinking.

"GRAMPS WHY DID YOU GIVE GOHAN A CENTURY QUEST, 2 DECADE QUEST AND A SS CLASS QUEST? HE'S GOING TO GET HIMSELF KILLED."

Everyone in the guild gasped. Erza looked at Makarov. " Master tell me you didn't."

"Gohan insisted on it. He can take care of himself he's stronger than you know."

"I know he's stong master but he is only 11." Mirajane stated.

"He'll be okay we just have to have faith him." Makarov said

**(DBZ)**

The Z warriors were all on namek and ready to wish everyone back.

Dende put his hands over the dragonballs as they started to glow. "ETERNAL DRAGON I SUMMON YOU! ARISE SHENRON!

"YOU HAVE AWAKEN ME FROM MY SLUMBER NOW TELL ME YOUR WISH!"

Yamcha looked up at the dragon. "We wish everyone that was killed by cell to be brought back to life!"

Shenrons eyes glowed red."YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?"

Everyone looked around and tried to sense Gohan but couldn't.

Piccolo growled. "I WISH FOR SON GOHAN TO BE TELEPORTED HERE.

Shenrons eyes glowed red again. "THIS WISH IS BEYOND MY POWER TO GRANT."

Piccolo yelled in frustration. "WHY NOT!"

"THE ONE YOU CALL SON GOHAN IS IN A DIFFERENT DIMENSION IN WHICH I HAVE NO JURISDICATION OR POWER IN. I CANNOT MOVE SOMEONE FROM ONE DIMENSION TO ANOTHER. IT IS BEYOND MY POWER NOW MAKE ANOTHER WISH NOW!"

"So what should we wish for now." Mirai said.

"Maybe we should wish ourselves to namek and use their dragonballs. That way we can at least get Goku back." Krillin suggested.

"Thats a great idea Krillin lets do it." Yamcha said excitedly

**"Don't I get a say in this." **Goku's voice said to all on the look out.

"Kakkarot?" Vegeta muttered

"Goku is that you?" Krillin said.

"**Yeah its me. King Kai is letting me talk to you from other world, so listen up. Lately i've been thinking why the earth is always in danger and I realize that most of the guys that attacked it were after me. think about it Frieza, the Androids, Cell.**

Tien looked thoughtful. "You make a good point, but what are you saying Goku?"

"**I'm saying that its probably best if I don't come back this time. King kai agrees with me."**

**King kai snorted. "Sort of."**

"Umm Goku..." Krillin started but was cut off by Goku.

**"As a saiyan baby i was sent to earth to destroy it and even though I did the opposite its like I've been fulfilling that mission all along. So Yeah I'm gonna stay here now. I really don't mind. King Kai said i'll get special treatment since I saved the earth and all. I get to keep my body and from what I hear it will be alot of intersting people to meet. It'll be fun.**

"Uhh Goku..." Yamcha tried by was cut off by Goku.

**I guess what I'm saying is that i really appreciate your feelings towards me, but you'll have to find something else to wish for. This is my home now. Gohan is so strong now I have nothing left to teach him."**

Vegeta scowled. "KAKKAROT WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR 5 DAMN SECONDS. HAVE YOU NOTICED THAT YOUR SON ISN'T HERE WITH US RIGHT NOW."

**"Where is Gohan?"**

Krillin sighed. "Thats what we were trying to tell you Goku. Gohan is in a different dimension.

**"But how did that happen."**

"I AM TIRED OF WAITING. MAKE YOUR WISH SO I CAN GO BACK TO MY SLUMBER!"

Vegeta had a vein popping out of his forehead. "KEEP QUIET DRAGON OR I WILL BLAST YOU INTO PIECES. YOU ARE NOT THAT DAMN BUSY THAT YOU HAVE TO RUSH US. I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS AND I WILL NOT BE RUSHED BY A DRAGON WHO IS BENEATH ME!"

Shenron sweat dropped and kept quiet. He didn't want to anger Vegeta and cause his own destruction.

"Shenron you said you can't wish gohan here, but is it in your power to allow us to communicate with him?" Bulma asked

Shenron looked at Vegeta who nodded. "YES I CAN GRANT THAT WISH"

"Okay so maybe we should use this wish to get to namek and use the namekian dragonballs to wish for a way to communicate with gohan then wish Goku back to life." Bulma said.

"Good idea Bulma thats perfect." Krillin said.

"**But guys I already said I didn't want to be wished back." Goku stated.**

"GOKU YOUR SON IS GONE. THERE IS A POSSIBLITY THAT HE MAY NOT COME BACK AND YOU WANT TO LEAVE YOUR WIFE HERE ALONE TO SUFFER! YOU NEED TO BE HERE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT A WAY TO GET YOUR SON BACK AND YOU CAN'T DO THAT IF YOUR DEAD. GOHAN DIDN'T ASK TO FIGHT CELL AND BECAUSE OF THAT FIGHT HE GOT SENT TO ANOTHER DIMENSION. SINCE YOU MADE YOUR SON FIGHT THAT MONSTER YOU SHOULD BE HERE DOING EVERYTHING YOU CAN TO GET HIM BACK. NOT STAYING DEAD AND RUNNING FROM YOUR PROBLEMS." Bulma yelled

**"You're right bulma. This is kind of my fault, so when you get to namek wish me back but one of you with a high enough powerleve needs to stay on earth so I can instant transmission us back."**

Vegeta smirked. "I guess i'm staying then since I have the highest powerlevel right now. DRAGON WISH EVERYONE ON THIS LOOK OUT TO THE NEW PLANET NAMEK NOW!"

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED UNTIL NEXT TIME." Shenron disappeared and the Dragon balls flew across the earth. Everyone on the look out was transported to the planet namek and dende requested permission to use their dragonballs. They wished for Goku to be back. Everyone was happy to see him back, but he was upset about Gohan being gone and blamed himself. If he didn't make Gohan fight cell then he would still be here. The second wish was for a way to communicate with Gohan. The dragon made it so anyone with telepathy could reach him no matter where he is, so that meant Piccolo was able to communicate with him.

Piccolo closed his eyes and concentrated. 'Gohan can you hear me' Gohan!

**(Fairy Tail)**

Gohan was finally out of Magnolia town and was walking to a forrest. He decided to train for a few months before he took on any of the quest. He didn't fly because he didn't want to freak anyone out. Once he made it to the forest he set up shelter by a river. He then went to find some fruit that was on the trees. He knocked down a tree and cut it into thick pieces for firewood. He then fished for his dinner. After he had everything situated he walked away from his camp site to train. He turned super saiyan. _'Okay its time to train this form.' _ He sat down and meditated. He concentrated until he felt the enormous power within him and he brought it out. His hair got spiker with one bang hanging down his face. He had electricity over his aura. He shadow sparred for a while trying to keep control over his emotions. _'I can't let my emotions control this form. I have to have complete control, so I don't make another mistake like I did at the cell games! I have to do this.' _After training Gohan decided to stay in his super saiyan 2 form like he did with his first super saiyan form in the chamber.

Gohan was meditating when he heard Piccolos voice.

'Gohan can you hear me. Gohan!

'Piccolo is that you? Gohan asked excitedly

'Its good to hear from you kid how are you feeling?'

'I'm alright. I already made tons of friends and I'm healed already. I'm training my ssj2 form right now.'

'Thats good. Listen I'm sure you are aware already, but you are in another dimension.'

'I know did you try to wish me back with the dragonballs yet?'

'Yes but sadly he couldn't bring you back. We wished for a way to communicate with you so we would know how you're doing at least.'

'Did you wish everyone cell killed back to life?'

'Of course we did kid. We even went to namek and wished your father back!'

'Really! Thats great I wish I could be their to see him.'

'Don't worry Gohan I'm going to find a way to bring you back if it kills me.'

'I know you will Piccolo. I hope to see everyone soon. I love you guys and i'll miss you.'

'This isn't a goodbye Gohan. I'll talk to you later the strain of the telepathy is painful.'

'Okay Piccolo, but one more thing. If you have a wish left can you wish everyones memory of me being from a different universe from everyones mind except Master Makarov. I don't want to cause to much attention to myself and I kind of blabbed to everyone about my universe.'

'I thought I taught you not to reveal too much in a strange enviornment.'

'I know Piccolo. I screwed up with that. I remembered that I can't always trust everyone especially if I'm in a different universe.'

'Okay kid good luck in that universe. We'll talk soon my friend.' Piccolo's voice faded away.

'Goodbye old friend' Gohan said with tears coming down his cheeks.

Gohan got back to meditating determined more than ever to get stronger.

**(DBZ)**

After they did Gohans wish, Goku instant transmissioned everyone home. Goku was upset about Gohan and he hated that he had to break the news to Chi Chi. Everyone went home upset about Gohans situation, but felt better knowing that he was okay and they could communicate with him when needed to. Chi Chi broke down after hearing the news and also finding out that she was pregnant. Chi Chi put her foot down and said her next child will not be involved in martial arts like Gohan was. She wanted to keep he child safe and Goku didn't argue with her. Bulma went to work to try and make a machine to warp to different dimensions. She was not faring well and it frustrated her to no end. Krillin and 18 started dating and Vegeta trained hard. Future Trunks went back to his time and destroyed the androids and Cell. All in all everyone tried to get back to their lives.

**(Fairy Tail)**

A few months passed and Gohan was able to stay in his super saiyan 2 form for as long as he wanted. He slept while being in his ssj2 form sometimes. He was finally ready to do his quests that he had lined up.

"Okay i'll start with one of the decade quest then. It says that theres a monster thats been attacking a city, and no ones been able to stop it so the people in the city evacuated. Well lets see if I can deal with this problem."

Gohan then flew off toward the town that the monster use to terroize. When he got there he found a deserted town. " Well if no ones here maybe I should try to sense for the monster." Gohan tried to sense for the monster and he could feel him outside of the town. "Good he's not in the town. I won't have to hold back in fear of destroying the town." He flew over to where he sense the monster and stopped in front of it. It was as tall as a mountain and it was black. It had red eyes and deadly razor sharp claws. It had 2 horns on its head that were at least 5 feet long.

"So I guess you're the monster thats been terrorizing the town. You're scary looking, but i've seen much worse."

"Grrrrr Raaaahhhhhhhhh" The monster roared and swiped at gohan. Gohans quick reflexes allowed him to dodge the swipe. Gohan flew in to punch it, but it blew Gohan away with its breath. Gohan recovered, but he was on the defensive.

"Man you're faster than you look. I see why nobody could take you out over the past decade, but now you're facing a saiyan." Gohan flew in faster than the monster could see and punched him in the face. The monster was forced on its back, and gohan flew down landing both of his feet on the monsters torso breaking a rib or two. Gohan jumped in the air and fired some ki balls at the monster. When the smoke cleared the monster was in pretty bad shape. Gohan flew in and kicked it in the face knocking the monster out cold.

"I want to put you out of your misery, but first I need to find where the towns people relocated, so I can prove I was the one who defeated you." Gohan tried to sense out the towns people and sensed nothing.

"Oh well its not like I need the recognition or money anyway." Gohan then powered up a blast strong enough to annihilate the monster and disintegrate it. After the monster was dead Gohan sensed a large number of people in the town he thought was deserted.

"What the? I was just in that town and it was deserted. Why am I sensing alot of people there now then?" He flew to the town to find the town with many people hugging and celebrating. He flew down to see what the fuss was about. He walked up to a man and tapped his shoulder. The man turned to face gohan.

"Hey can you tell me whats going on. Just five minutes ago this town was empty and as soon as I killed the monster everyones back."

"Wait you killed the monster?" the man asked.

Gohan nodded and showed the man the quest paper he had. "I was sent by fairy tail."

The man had his jaw hanging, but came to his senses quick enough to yell for everyones attention." EVERYONE QUIET! THIS YOUNG MAN HERE WAS THE ONE WHO RELEASED US FROM THE CURSE. HE DESTROYED THE MONSTER! HE'S A WIZARD FROM FAIRY TAIL!"

Everyone applauded and cheered for Gohan. The town chief came over to Gohan.

"Thank you for releasing my people from that curse."

"No problem, but could you explain to me what the curse was all about."

"Sure thing young warrior. You see when the monster first appeared several years ago it killed so many people. I didn't want my people to die and I didn't want him to go on a rampage and kill people around the world, so I put a curse on him. The curse permitted him from leaving 100 yards from the town, but that came with a price. My people and I wouldn't be able to walk among the living here on earth until that monster was defeated. I don't know how long we've been gone and we don't remember much after the curse, but now we're free and the curse is lifted. I owe you so much young warrior, but I beg of you to please give us some time to collect the money for you."

Gohan shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You guys just came back so use that money to help your people. I don't help people to get paid anyway. Just take care of yourselves. I must be going now."

"Thank you young warrior. Can you please tell us your name."

Gohan smiled. "My name is Gohan."

"Thank you Gohan. My people are in your debt. I will contact your guild and tell them of your heroics."

Gohan bowed to the chief. "Have a great life and if you have any other problems like that monster don't hesitate to ask for help. I'll gladly help you anytime you need it. Farewell sir." Gohan turned to leave and all the people faced gohan and started clapping as he made his way out of the town. Gohan left with a smile on his face. He loved helping people. He flew back to his campsite for the night and looked in the river and saw that he was still in his ssj2 form.

"Wow I didn't even notice I was still in this form. I guess thats a good thing it means my training is working for this form. No wonder I was able to beat that monster easily. He might of even been a good challenge for me in my normal form."

Gohan caught some fish for dinner and went to sleep for the night. Once he woke up he ate some breakfast and did his morning training.

"Okay that should do it with the training now lets see this century quest. 'Okay destroy 3 volcanoes, but beware these magical volcanoes erupt every hour. Beware that there is an evil fire dragon that lives within these volcanoes. After you destroy the volcanoes, destroy the fire dragon.' Well that seems simple enough."

Gohan flew off to where the volcanoes should be and landed near them. "Okay first things first I need to blow these volcanoes up."

Gohan charged up his Ki and when he was about to release it a dragon appeared and blew fire at him. Gohan dodged the fire flew up into the air.

"How are you flying without wind magic?" The dragon asked.

"Its none of your business. I was sent here to destroy these volcanoes and an evil dragon. I'm guessing thats you."

"Hahaha. The wizards are so pathetic that they sent a little kid to do their work. It doesn't matter to me if you're a kid or not. You humans all taste good to me."

"We'll see who'll be eating who. I never had dragon before and I could use a good meal right about now." Gohan said while getting into a stance. (He is in his normal form right now)

"Oh your a brave little kid. lets see how brave you are after this! FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!

"Masenko Haaaaaa"

When the blast hit the fire it automatically exploded leaving smoke everywhere. The dragon flew behind gohan.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!

Gohan blocked the flaming fist and punched the dragon sending him a few feet back.

"You're stronger than you look kid. This might be a fun challenge after all."

Gohan vanished and reappeared behind the dragon and kicked him down.

"Well you're weaker than I thought you were. Maybe if you stop talking and fight then this would be a better fight." Gohan said letting his saiyan side show.

"You little brat. Lets see how you like this. FIRE DRAGONS BRILLIANT FLAME!"

The ball of flame went towards Gohan and he dodged it, but thats what the dragon was waiting for.

"FIRE DRAGONS SWORD HORN! the dragon yelled as his whole body became enflamed. He charged at Gohan and head butted him into the ground making him create his own crater. "FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" The fire went straight in the crater and the dragon thought he won.

"Well he didn't last long. What a waste of my time." He turned around and started heading to his volcano until he heard noise from the crater. He turned around to see gohan rising out of the crater in his super saiyan glory. His pants were torn and had burn marks and his shirt was gone. "What are you?" the dragon asked hesitantly

"I'm a fairy tail member and I'm the one whose going to defeat you!"

Gohan let his aura expand. He rushed at the dragon and punched him in the face. He continued his assult with a kick to the gut and a upper cut to the chin. He flipped over the dragon and kicked him in the back sending him to the ground making his own crater. Gohan then sent a volley of ki blast at him and remained in the air waiting to see how much damage he caused. The dragon flew out of the crater looking worse for wear. He was bloody and had a piece of his tail missing. He was panting heavily and could only keep one eye open.

"You are the first to damage me like this. I never thought anyone would be strong enough to hurt me, but you are something else."

"You're pretty strong yourself, but its time to end this."

"At least thats one thing we agree on. FIRE DRAGONS CRUSHING FANG!" His hand lit ablaze and he swiped at Gohan with a claw like fashion trying to burn him. Gohan ducked under the blow and tried to punch the dragon but his tail came from no where and smacked Gohan away. Gohan was a little stunned from the blow, but recovered in time to block the punch the dragon sent. Gohan then blasted the dragon moving him back a few yards. He flew in and punched the dragon in the stomach as hard as he could doubling the dragon over. He hit the dragon in the face with a knee and kicked him higher in the sky. Gohan tried to rush him again, but the dragon blew his fire from his mouth at Gohan scortching him a little. The dragon then swiped at Gohan with his tail, but Gohan caught it. He twirled the dragon around and let him go towards the ground. The dragon flew off the ground and stared at Gohan in rage.

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO A LITTLE BRAT LIKE YOU! FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!"

"I'M GIVING THIS EVERYTHING I GOT. KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gohans kamehameha wave over powered the fire dragons roar and hit the dragon killing him instantly. The dragon was incinerated and the blast kept going and destroyed the volcanoes.

"Man that was a fun quest. I haven't had that much fun since i've been here. That dragon was stronger than my normal form. I wish I didn't have to kill him he would've made an excellent sparring partner. Oh well I guess I should collect my reward. I definitely need some money to get new clothes."

Gohan went to the town and collected 50 million jewels. He went to a place in town to fix his gi and got a few more made for him. While his other gi's were being made he found a resturant and stuffed himself. Everyone in the resturant was suprised and disgusted with how fast and how much Gohan ate. He paid his bill picked up his gi's and went back to his campsite. Gohan decided to finish his missions later, so he trained as hard as he could. A few months later Gohan decided to do his final 2 missions.

"It's been 9 months give or take since I've been out here, so i'll finish these last 2 quest and spend the rest of my 3 months out here training before I head back to the guild."

Gohan looked at the quest papers and saw that he had a decade quest and a SS class quest left. "I'll do the decade quest it should be some fun. It says I have to take down some demon thats been going on a rampage. I guess I should do this in my normal form, so I can have some fun. I can't believe I actually have the thrill of a fight now. I guess more of my saiyan side is coming out, but I don't mind it I actually like it."

He flew off in search of the demon. "The quest paper says he's usually seen around here." Gohan then sensed the demon close by. He flew over to where the demon was and It starred at Gohan.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Son Gohan a member of the fairy tail guild. I was sent here to take you out."

"Don't make me laugh boy. Get out here before I hurt you."

The demon turned around and started walking away from Gohan until Gohan blasted him in the back.

"I'd advise you to face your death instead of running from it." Gohan said

The demon turned around with an enraged face."You just signed your death warrent child!"

The demon rushed at Gohan and tried to punch him. Gohan moved and swung for the demons face but the demon dodged it. Gohan then tried to round house kick the demon, but he blocked it and threw his own punch at Gohan which was blocked. Gohan flew backwards and starred down the demon.

"You're pretty good kid. I didn't expect you to be so strong." the demon said

"I wish I could say the same for you, but you're weaker than the last enemy I fought. I want a challenge, but it doesn't look like i'll get it." Gohan said with a smirk

The demon growled and rushed at Gohan. Gohan blocked every punch and kick the demon threw. Gohan then pretended to yawn just to make the demon mad and it worked. The demon screamed in rage and tried everything to take him down. Gohan blocked every hit thrown his way and punched the demon in the stomach making him cough up blood. He kicked the demon to the ground.

"What is going on! I can't land a hit and I can barely move after receiving 2 hits from him. This can't be happening. I should be stronger than this boy!"

The demon then got up, but before he could do anything Gohan rushed him with flurries of punches and kicks. He uppercutted the demon in the chin and grabbed his head continued to knee him in the face. The demons nose was bloody and broken along with his jaw and a few teeth fell out.

"I've read and heard about all the terrible things you've done and I will make you pay for your crimes. MASENKO HAAAAAA!"

Gohan then blew the demon up with his blast. "Well thats one less evil being in the world."

Gohan collected the reward for killing the demon and flew back to his camp site. He received 6 million jewels. "Maybe i'll give the money to the guild. I have no use for it. Well I might as well do my last quest, so I can get back to my training. This SS class quest says that I need to take down a tyrant ruler. Well i better be off." Gohan flew off in search of the place where the tyrant was said to be. Gohan flew to the city and saw that everything looked absolutly normal. He went up to a towns man and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but i'm here to free the city of its tyrant but it doesn't look bad here at all. Did someone already complete this quest?" He asked while showing him the quest paper.

"You're a bit late son. Someone from another guild already did this mission."

Gohan nodded "Okay thank you sir have a good day." Gohan said with a bow and walked away. "Well I guess that was just a waste of time. Oh well this just means i'll have more time to train now that all the missions are taken care of."

For the next 3 months Gohan trained to the max. He did the most rigiorous training he could do until it was time for him to go back to fairy tail. He completely mastered his second form of super saiyan 2. He was a little taller and his hair grew down to the back of his neck. He decided to finally go back to Magnolia town. He packed up all of his money and Gi's and left. Gohan landed outside of a town not to far from Magnolia town to get some new gi's made that would fit him better. After he got his new gi's he headed to Magnolia town. He landed outside the town and decided to walk the rest of the way, so he wouldn't freak any one out. He continued into Magnolia town looking for the Fairy Tail Guild.

(In Fairy Tail)

At Fairy Tail everything was the same as always. Conna was drinking, Natsu and Gray were fighting and Lucy was talking to Mirajane. Everyone was having a good time. While Gohan was gone Lucy joined the guild and went on a few missions with Natsu and Happy already. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Erza got back from the Galuna island mission a few days ago. They were relaxing and having a well deserved rest.

"So Mirajane whats the strangest thing that ever happened here since you've been a member?" Lucy asked.

Mirajane put a finger to her chin in thought. "Well it would have to be last year when a kid named Gohan joined the guild."

Lucy cocked her head to the side. "Gohan? I never heard of him."

"He was only here for a day or two. He left around a year ago and hasn't been back yet."

"That is strange."

Erza who heard the conversation came over. "Thats not strange. The strange thing is that he left with a century quest, 2 decade quest, and a SS class quest and said he was going to complete them in a year."

Lucy's jaw dropped. "And the Master just let him go? How old was the kid?"

"I believe he was 11 at the time. He was super strong. He even beat Natsu and Erza in a fight without even trying." Conna who was also listening to the conversation said.

Lucy was even more shocked."Wow a little kid was able to beat the 2 of them."

"Thats right even though he's a kid he's a real man" Elfman said.

"I can't wait for him to come back. I've gotten stronger since the last time I faced him. I won't lose so easily this time." Natsu said as he paused his fight with Gray.

"Do you think he's ever coming back? Gray asked

"Of course he will. He gave his word he would. All we have to do is trust in him. Isn't that right gramps. Natsu said

Makarov nodded. Indeed Natsu its been a little over a year so he should be returning soon."

"I hope he brings some fish back." Happy said drooling a little.

"How come I never heard of this guy if he's so powerful?" Lucy asked

"Well like Mira said he was only here for a day or two before he left." Gray informed

"I just hope he comes back safe." Makarov said

Natsu grinned. "Well when Gohan gets back he's joining my team like he said he would and we're going to be unstoppable."

Lucy cocked her head to the side again. "I wonder why his parents named him Gohan. Its such a weird name."

"Whats wrong with my name?" A voice from the door asked.

Everyone turned to the door to see Gohan walking in. Gohan had on an exact replica of Goku's gi without the symbols on it. His hair was down to the back of his neck and he was taller than last time.

"Hi everyone i'm back and I finished my quests. So whats been going on since I left."

The guild was quiet then everyone got out of their stunned silence and ran over to hug, high five, and to welcome him back to the guild.

"Welcome back Gohan its good to see you." Makarov said. "Did you finish the quests?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes master. I completed the century quest and both of the decade quests, but someone else from another guild already took care of the SS class quest. I also completely finished my training that I wanted to do."

All the guild members had their jaws hanging. They didn't expect Gohan to actually complete the Century quest and the two decade quest.

Makarov nodded. "Good job Gohan you did well. When you are ready to go to on another quest just come see me."

"Sure thing master."

Natsu then ran up to Gohan. "Hey Gohan how about a fight. I got stronger since the last time we fought."

Gohan smirked. Sure thing Natsu. I want to see how much you improved." They both walked outside to spar.

"Cool we get to see Gohan in action again. After you see this Lucy you'll understand why the master brought him to the guild in the first place." Gray stated.

Lucy nodded and all the guild members went outside to watch the fight. Natsu and Gohan got into a stance

"FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!" Natsu's flaming fist were swinging at gohan with everything they had, but he was simply blocked all of his attacks. Natsu backed up. " FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!". The flame was going through Gohan. Natsu thought he made a direct hit, but it was only an after image that disappeared after a few seconds.

"Where are you?" Natsu screamed out.

"Behind you Natsu!" Happy screamed out. Natsu turned around only to be met with a fist to the face sending him flying backwards. Once Natsu got up he prepared for another attack. "I'm all fired up now. FIRE DRAGONS SWORD HORN!" His whole body was enflamed and he sped towards Gohan trying to headbutt him. Gohan who already seen the attack from the fire dragon he fought knew what to expect. He waited for Natsu to get a little closer, then he open up his palm and sent a ki blast at Natsu. He had a direct hit and sent Natsu flying to the ground on his back. Gohan came in to deliver the final blow but paused one inch away from Natsu's face with his fist.

"I win." Gohan said as he dropped his fist and stuck his hand out to Natsu.

Natsu grabbed it and started walking to the guild with Gohan.

"You improved alot Natsu i'm impressed."

"Yeah, but it wasn't enough to even give you a warm up."

"Thats true, but you have to understand that I've been training since I was very young."

Lucy ran over to Natsu. "Are you okay Natsu. I never seen you lose like that to anyone."

Happy agreed. "Yeah you got destroyed, but at least you weren't knocked out this time."

"Hey whose side are you on Happy?" Natsu said

"Hi I don't think I seen you last time I was here i'm Gohan." Gohan said to Lucy as he held his hand out to her.

"I'm Lucy. Its nice to meet you Gohan"

Gray walked over to them. "Say Gohan are you going to leave soon or are you staying for a while this time."

"I'm going to stick around this time."

After the fight Gohan ate and had a great time with his Fairy Tail friends. He sensed something off about loke though. He didn't have the same ki signature as a human, but he decided not to pry. He told master Makarov that his friends from his world communicated with him and he told Makarov about the wish to erase the memories of everyone who knew about him being of a different dimension. Makarov understood that it was best that the least people who knew the better and promised he would keep quiet. The next few days were fun for him. He bought a house in the city with all the money he made from his quest. His house had 4 Bedrooms 2 bathrooms, a nice size kitchen and living room. He didn't want a big house like that, but it was the only house available that he seemed to like. He bought all the furniture he needed and 3 refridgerators. He still had more than enought money to last him a long time. He bought some new clothes and some new Gi's. If Natsu and Happy weren't at Lucy's house they were at Gohans, but Gohan didn't mind. He liked having comapany. Gohan was having fun, but he knew peace doesn't last forever. He knew something would happen sooner or later.

A/N: End of chapter: This story isn't going to be very long. Maybe 10-12 chapters, but I have a general Idea of where i'm going to go with this story. I'll try to update sooner. Thanks for the views, reviews, favs, and follows.


	3. Chapter 3: Phantom Lord Part 1

Chapter 3: Phantom Lord Part 1

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Gohan and Lucy were walking in the town of magnolia after a mission they took on together. They completed it easily and were happy with the results. They saw people giving them empathetic glances and saw them whispering.

"Why is everybody starring at us?" Gray asked.

"Its not the good kind of starring." Happy added.

Erza nodded in agreement. "It feels like pity."

"Umm guys I think I know what all the chatter is about." Gohan said pointing to their guild. They all ran up to it and when they reached it they saw that it was torn apart by metal rods, surging out of the center.

"No way!" Gray said shocked.

"Whats happened to it?" Erza said

Lucy had a hand over her mouth. "I don't understand."

Natsu had a look of rage on his face. "Our guild! Someone has done this to our guild!"

Gohan looked shocked that someone would attack the guild. "But who would do such a thing."

"It was Phantom." A voice from behind them said.

They all turned around to see Mirajane standing there.

Gray was the first to break the silence. "Are you serious?"

Natsu still had the look of rage. "You mean Phantom did this?"

Mira nodded. "We couldn't do anything to stop them. They got us good."

"Wait who is Phantom?" A confused Gohan asked.

Mira looked at him. "Follow me and you'll know everything you need to know." Mira then led them into the basement of the Fairy tail guild hall. She led them to Master Makarov who was already drunk.

"Yo whats up kids." Makarov said with a bottle in his hands.

"Sorry we weren't here sooner." Erza said as she looked down.

"Why the heck are you guys still sitting around down here." Natsu yelled.

"Calm down Natsu." Gohan said

Makarov seemed to ignore them. "Lucy how'd the mission go did you complete it?"

Lucy nodded timidly. "Uh yes sir."

Erza snapped her head up. "Master do you understand the gravity of the situation."

"The guild hall has been completely destroyed." Natsu added.

"No need to get yourselves all worked up. Its not the end of the world or anything." Makarov said while taking another sip of his drink.

Gray cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"It just goes to show you how cowardly those dunder heads in the Phantom Lord guild really are. They struck when no one was here. Is that anything worth bragging about."

"Nobody was here?" Gohan asked

"It was when everybody had already left for the night." Mira stated

"I suppose we should be thankful for that. At least no one was hurt when they attacked." Gohan said

"We shouldn't trouble ourselve with cowards that don't even have the courage to face us head on. Forget about those fools." Makarov said.

Natsu punched a hole in the wall gaining everyones attention. "AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN GRAMPS! WE CAN'T JUST LET THEM TRASH OUR PLACE AND GET AWAY WITH IT!

"We're not talking about this any longer. We'll handle job request down here until the upstairs is repaired." Makarov said calmly

"We shouldn't be worried about jobs right now."

"NATSU THATS ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" Makarov said as he smacked Lucy on her backside.

"And I get hit because?" Lucy asked

"Hands to yours self Master." Mira said sternly

Makarov then ran off saying he had to take a leak.

"I don't understand why he's being like this." Natsu said as his shoulders slumped.

"Its how he's keeing his rage under control. Natsu this is just as hard on him as it is on you." Gohan said.

Mira nodded. "Gohans right. Master is mad, but conflict between the guilds is strictly forbidden by the council."

"Its not fair those Phantom geeks started it." Natsu complained.

Mira nodded in agreement. "I know, but that doesn't matter.

"If the Masters wish is to not retaliate then we must respect it." Erza said

"Well I guess I'll go move the metal rods out of the guild hall." Gohan said.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy."How are you going to d that. Those things must way a ton." Lucy asked.

Gohan scrached the back of his head sheepishly. "Well I'm really strong. I should be able to lift those easy." Gohan then walked up the stairs.

Most of the Guild members followed to see if he could actually do it. To their surprise they found Gohan floating up with one of the metal rods in his hands taking it out of the guild. They had their jaws dropped on the ground and their eyes wide open while Gohan moved every rod out of the Guild. Gohan was clueless to why they were acting like that until he remembered he wished away their memories of his explanation of him being of a different world. _'I want to tell them the truth, but I just can't take that risk.' _Gohan thought.

(Hours Later)

Lucy was walking home at night by herself. She thought someone was following her, but everytime she turned around she saw nothing. When she reached her house she turned around one last time and saw Gohan standing before her. She screamed and fell backwards.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Gohan said as he grinned while he scratched the back of his head.

"Gohan what are you doing here. Wait? Were you the one following me home?" Lucy asked.

Gohan nodded. "I wanted to make sure you got home safe. I didn't want any Phantom Lord members attacking you why you were by yourself at night."

Lucy smiled. "Aww isn't that cute of you. My own little personal body guard."

Gohan blushed making Lucy giggle. "Well since you're here why don't you come up and have something to drink or eat."

Gohan nodded and followed Lucy to her door. "Uh Lucy just so you're not surpised I can sense Happy, Natsu, Gray and Erza in your house."

Lucy slumped her shoulders. "Thanks for the warning." She opened the door to find them sitting down at a table. She asked them what they were doing there and they told her since Phantom Lord attacked Fairy Tail then they might be in the city. They also told her that in times of war its important to have people around and be together. Later on Lucy told Gohan he could spend the night. Gohan agreed and told them that if they wanted to go to his place the next night they could, because he had 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Everyone agreed and went to sleep.

(The Next Day at Magnolia Southgate Park.)

The gang was rushing to the park after they got an urgent call to check out what happened their. Upon their arrival they saw the beaten forms of Levy, Jet, and Troy.

"I can take our head quarters being reduced to rubble, but I can not take harm being done to my CHILDEREN WITHOUT REVENGE!" Makarov said while crushing his cane out of anger. "We have no choice but to go to war."

While Lucy was at the Magnolia hospital with her three injured friends, Phantom Lord were in their guild laughing about what they did. As they were laughing an making jokes their door was blown off the hinges.

Fairy tail stood at the entrance and they were pissed.

"FAIRY TAIL HAS COME CALLING!" Master Makarov yelled.

It was an all out battle between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. Phantom Lord was losing badly. Gohan was tearing through Phantom Lord members. Makarov left to confront Jose. The battle was still taking place with Fairy Tail having the upper hand and out of nowhere Gajeel landed in the middle of the fray.

"Show me what you got. Unless you scum are too scared to face the great iron dragon slayer!" Gajeel stated.

Gohan jumped in front of him. "Are you the one who attacked our guild and guild members?"

Gajeel laughed. "And what if I was. What are you going to do about it kid?"

Gohan scowled and looked very serious. The Fairy Tail members were shocked when they saw his glare. They never seen him mad. They didn't think he could ever get mad considering how free spirited and pure hearted he seemed to be.

"I'll show you no mercy." Gohan said in a cold voice that sent chills in everyones spine.

Gohan disappeared and reappeared in front of Gajeel and punched him in the face sending him into the wall.

Gajeel got out of the wall. " You got me by surpise kid it won't happen again."

Gohan then ran at him with incredible speed and punched him in the stomach doubling him over.

"It doesn't feel too good does it." Gohan said as he kept punching Gajeel in the stomach. Gajeel spit out blood and Gohan finally let him go. He dropped to the floor holding his stomach in pain. Gohan then kicked him in the face sending him through another wall.

Everyone was looking on with shock and the Phantom Lord members were looking on with fear. Just then Gohan saw Master Makarov fall to the floor he was on. Gohan rushed over to him. Makarov looked really bad, and pale. Gohan shook him gently a few times.

"Master! Master! Are you okay?" Gohan asked

Gajeel tried to attack Gohan while his back was turned, but Natsu punched him through a wall with his flaming fist.

"You'll attack someone whens their back is turned you coward. You don't deserve to call yourself a dragon slayer!" Natsu yelled.

Makarov started coughing. "Go... Gohan...they have...Lucy!" Makarov passed out afterwards.

_'This doesn't look good. Master is out, Lucy was captured, and we're getting tired.' _Erza thought

Gohan stood up. "Macao, Laki get the master and any injured out of here NOW!"

"But what about you Gohan?" Erza asked.

"Hey they lost their Master and their getting tired. Lets push this to our advantage." Someone from Phantom Lord yelled.

Gohan turned toward the Phantom Lord guild members with a glare that rivals Vegetas. He flared his aura blowing all of the Phantom Lord guild members back. "I'm going to stay here and fight. Anyone that wants to join me is welcome. I need to get some anger out." Erza, Gray, Loki, Natsu, Elfman, and Conna stayed and stood beside Gohan.

Gohan smirked. "Now lets finish it."

Fairy Tail beat down the Phantom Lord guild and showed no mercy. Natsu left a few minutes after the fight began to find lucy. Gohan pointed which way for him to go, because he could sense her.

(A few hours Later)

Fairy Tail were sitting in their guild. They beat up all the Phantom Lord guild members. Gajeel even tried to fight Gohan again only to be humiliated and outclassed again. Natsu came back with Lucy and she explained why she was kidnapped. She said it was her dad who put out the request to have her taken home because she ran away from home. They found out her dad was one of the richest men in the world. Lucy was still crying when Gohan confronted her.

"Lucy you have to calm down. I know how you feel but..." Gohan didn't finish because he was cut off from Lucy.

"You know how I feel? How could you know how I feel? You weren't the cause of your guild being destroyed. You're not the cause of people getting hurt, and you weren't Kidnapped."

Gohan sighed and felt his anger growing a little. "You don't know what I've been through. I was kidnapped three times. I caused alot of my friends to get hurt and killed. My mentor died saving me and worst of all I WAS THE CAUSE OF MY OWN FATHER GETTING KILLED!" Gohan sighed and took a few deep breaths. He could tell everyone in the guild was watching him with surpised eyes. "I know exactly how you feel, but stop thinking its your fault. If you want to blame anyone blame your father. Don't get so caught up in feeling sorry. Instead think about how you can better the situation, and no I don't mean going back to your dad. You're staying at Fairy Tail where you belong. We're not going to let them take you. We're going to fight and We're going to win because we are the one and only..."Gohan paused waiting for everyone else.

"FAIRY TAIL!" Everyone yelled while throwing their fist in the air.

A/N: End of the chapter. I'll post the next chapter by friday at least. I already have half of it done. I'm trying to balance three stories at once, so I'm sorry if I don't update this story very often.


	4. Chapter 4: Phantom Lord Part 2

Chapter 4: Phantom Lord Part 2

Mira was talking to Laxus trying to ask for help. Laxus just said it wasn't his problem and that he wasn't going to come bail Fairy Tail out. After a few taunts and jabs at Makarov from Laxus, Mira broke the crystal ball out of anger.

"Mira?" Conna said surpised

"I don't understand. How can someone from Fairy Tail be so heartless and cruel." She started crying. "I can't just sit here and watch I have to join the others and fight."

Conna shook her head. "Wait don't be ridiculous."

"I feel totally useless being stuck here in the guild hall while everyone else is fighting. I want to help."

"I understand, but you'll only get in the way as you are now. Even if you were once an S class wizard." Conna said as gently as she could.

"Don't worry Mira. I'll do everything in my power to make sure we win this war. You can count on that. We won't lose." Gohan said with confidence.

(1 hour later)

_'The Master's not here. Neither is Mystigan and Laxus, and so many of us are wounded. How can we possible handle another battle.' _were the thoughts going through Erza's head. _'What was I thinking. Why didn't I go with him. This is all my fault. I'm a disgace.'_

Just then the guild hall started shaking and there was loud thud noises coming from outside.

"Hey whats going on!" Gray yelled out.

"OUTSIDE!" yelled one of the guild members.

They all ran outside to see a Guild hall with legs walking towards Fairy Tail.

Natsu had his mouth hung open. "What is that thing?"

"Its a guild hall with enormous legs!" Happy said

"Is it Phantoms?" Loki asked

"How are we going to fight that thing?" Elfman asked.

"I didn't anticipate this! I can't believe they would go to such extremes to attack us!" Erza said frantically.

"Engage the Magic Focusing Jupiter Cannon!" Jose commanded.

As the guild came to a halt and landed, The jupiter cannon came out of the guild and was charged up.

"KILL THEM!" Jose yelled

"Yes sir!" His men responded.

The cannon was charging to attack Fairy Tail.

"RUN GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Erza screamed to everyone.

Erza ran forward and requiped to her strongest defense armor.

"ERZA!" Mira yelled

Erza kept running and stood in front of the cannon to intercept its attack.

"Erza what are you doing?" Loki asked

Erza kept a serious face on. "Protecting the guild hall. STAY BACK"

"ERZAAAAA!" Natsu yelled trying to get to her, but Gray was holding him back.

"You're not going to be able to stop her, you got to have faith in her."

The cannon fired and Erza put up her magic shield.

"Ka Me Ha Me..." Gohan started chanting.

The blast was coming faster.

"Haaaaaaaaaa" The blast from the cannon never touched Erzas shield thanks to Gohans kamehameha wave. It pushed The jupiter cannons blast all the way back to the cannon and exploded. The cannon was damaged, but still useable.

"What the hell was that?" Jose yelled.

"I'm tired of playing games." Gohan said in a cold voice.

"Gohan are you okay? How did you do that?" Erza asked.

Gohan ignored her completly, but jose started talking.

"You will die Fairy Tail scum! In 15 minutes the jupiter cannon will fire again. So you will die by the cannon or die my monsters." Just then many Phantom like creatures came from the guild and were ready to attack Fairy Tail. Jose continued his rant. "This can all end if you give me Lucy Heartfillia."

"We would never hand her over to a brute like you!" Conna yelled.

"We would never betray her like that! You'd have to kill us first!"Erza yelled

"Yeah so you can stop asking, because you're never going to get her!" Natsu yelled.

"Then so be it. Attack!" Jose ordered his creatures.

Gohan clenched his fist. He was getting angier by the second. "You're just like Cell. You'll do anything to get what you want and once you get it you'll kill us all." Gohan started raising his power level. "You attack or guild, kidnapped Lucy, you put Makarov in the hospital, and you tried to kill us all with that blast! I'M TIRED OF YOUR GAMES! IT ENDS RIGHT HERE! I'LL PUT A STOP TO YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Gohan screamed as he transformed to the first level of super saiyan. "15 minutes is more than enough time to put an end to you. KAMEHAMEHA!" Gohan blasted the cannon and destroyed it on impact.

To say the Fairy tale members were surpised would be an understatement. They all had their mouths hung open and their eyes popped out.

"Gohan? What happened to you? What did you do?" Erza asked

Gohan looked at his fellow guild members. "I'll explain later, but right now we need to take Phantom down. "Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Elfman come with me, the rest of you should stay here and defend the guild. Mirajane I want you to keep Lucy safe." Everyone agreed. "Okay I took down the cannon, so all we need to do is defeat the element four, Jose, and Gajeel. You guys should take down the Element four. I want to take on Jose myself and if we run into Gajeel then i'll deal with him again too."

"No leave Gajeel to me! He's a disgrace to the dragon slayer magic and should be dealt with by another dragon slayer." Natsu said with a serious face.

"Natsu I think we should just listen to..." Erza started, but was cut off by Gohan.

"Okay Natsu if you see him then he's all yours. Okay now lets roll."

Happy flew Natsu to the entrance where the cannon use to be and Gohan flew Gray, and Elfman. Erza changed into her armor with wings so she could fly herself. They went all the way inside and once they were, they found one of the element four. Natsu tried to fight him, but he kept controlling Natsu's fire. Gohan decided to put an end to it by punching him in the face knocking him unconcious.

"Awaken the giant!" Jose ordered

The Guild hall started moving and turned into a giant with arms and legs.

"Whats it doing?" Conna yelled.

"Its drawing one of the circles of a forbidden spell!" Mira yelled.

Gohan turned to his friends. "Okay lets split up." Gohan then sensed where everyone was."Okay Natsu and Erza you go that way. Gray you go this way. Elfman you follow this path. Each one of you should find a element four member. I have faith in you guys. I'm going to go find Jose. Good luck." Gohan then left to find Jose while everyone else went their own way.

While the others were in the building Mira sent lucy to the hideout with Reedus. Reedus and Lucy are attacked by Gajeel and some other members of Phantom Lord. Loki came and tried to stop the attack, but is beaten. Gajeel kidnapps Lucy again and takes her to Jose. Mira then took the form of Lucy and tried to trick Jose. Jose saw through the trick and attempted to crush Mira by using his guild to grab her.

Elfman was the first to find his opponent Sol. Sol tried to torment Elfman by making him revisit his past where he accidentally killed his younger sister with his beast takeover magic. Elfman was going to give up until he heard Mira crying. Elfman takes over the full body form. Sol is immediately intimidated by his strength and tries to justify his actions, but the Beast doesn't care. Their battle resumes, but now the Beast is winning. Sol is easily defeated and faints. The Beast then goes to Mirajane. She is fearful that Elfman's control has left him again, but this time, that is not the case, as Elfman saves and hugs her, then apologizes for taking this form. Mirajane comforts him, and the Take Over duo are once again safe.

Elfman and Mira run into Gray and they find that he beat Juvia. Juvia is a member of the Element and Erza beat Aria, so all the Element four members are down for the count. The giant stopped making the circle for the forbidden spell and was slumped over. The power of the element four is what powered the giant, but now that they have all been defeated the giant is powerless.

"Attention you pathetic Fairy Tail worms. Listen carefully because I will only say this once." Jose says. Then they hear Lucy's scream.

Elfman looks up. "I know that scream!"

"Lucy?" Gray said

Mira looks upset. "Oh no! They have her."

Jose continued his speech. "We captured your precious Lucy Heartfilia. Which means our first order of business is now out of the way and that leaves us with just one more thing. My favorite part. Wiping all of you miserable brats right off the face of the earth."

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Gohan said entering the room with Jose.

"You again?" Gajeel said getting prepared for a fight.

"Don't even bother with me metal head. I want Jose I'm sure Natsu will deal with you soon enough." Gohan said

Gajeel growled. "IRON DRAGON SWORD!" Gajeel yelled and tried to attack Gohan. Gohan turned his glare towards Gajeel and sent him flying into a wall just by flaring his ki. "Well Jose I think we should get this fight started.

Jose growled and rushed at Gohan. He used his shades magic and binds him. He then electricutes Gohan. Gohan stood there with a frown on his face. "Is that all you got. I'm disappointed. I thought you were a master?"Gohan said as he flared his ki and broke out of the binds. Jose is shocked that Gohan wasn't affected by his attack. Gohan then rushes forward and punches Jose through a wall. Jose gets up and tries to shoot his shades magic at Gohan. Gohan dodged all of them and kicked Jose in the stomach. He gave him a knee to the face making him stagger backwards. Gohan punches Jose in the stomach doubling him over and making him spit out blood.

Gohan hears a loud boom sound. He looks up to see half of the top floor blown off with Natsu and Gajeel in mid Battle. Natsu is on the ground facing his guild only to find it destroyed. Gajeel was taunting Natsu about the destroyed guild and Gohan looks over to see the guild hall totally destoyed. Gohan gets pissed and is about to ascend to the next level but calms himself down. Jose saw his moment to strike and acted on it. Gohan who wasn't fazed by the attack turns around to face Jose.

"You destroyed our guild. You heartless monster!" Gohan rushes Jose and attacks with a flurry of punches and kicks. at the end of his assult Jose is left bloody and beaten, but can still stand. Gohan charges up a blast that is strong enough to end Joses life. At that time Erza, Gray, Mira, and Elfman walk in to see Gohan ready to finish him off.

"Gohan thats enough he's beaten he can't even stand." Erza yelled.

Gohan didn't let his ki ball go. "He would've killed all of us without a second thought. Why should I spare him?"

"Think about what your doing. If you kill him then you will be no better than him." Gray said trying to talk some sense into Gohan.

"He doesn't deserve to live! He'll just make plan for revenge if we let him go. What happens if he comes back for revenge? Huh?"

"Gohan Fairy tail members don't kill." Elfman said.

"If he comes back then the next time we will be ready for him. Just please stop this now!" Mira yelled as she cried.

"Gohan what would your father say if he saw this." Makarov said as he floated into the building. "He wouldn't want you to kill him Gohan. You did a great job, but let me finish this. I know how to stop him without killing him. "

Gohan shut his eyes tight and let a few tears roll down. He let his ki ball go and put his arm back by his sides. "You're right. I'm sorry master." Gohan said trying to hold in his tears.

"Its okay Gohan!" Makarov said.

"MASTER! YOU'RE OKAY!" Mira, Elfman, Erza, and Gray yelled.

Makarov nodded and turned to Jose who still couldn't move due to his injuries from fighting Gohan. "You have shed the blood of our children. That is unforgivable. They have been made to suffer because of the incompitance of their parents. We are both to blame here Jose. This war between us has gone on long enough. Lets end this here and now! I invoke Fairy Law"

Makarov's fairy law brightened up the whole area and destroyed the Phantom creatures the the rest of the guild were fighting off. When the light died down Jose was seen shaking in fear with his hair now grey. "You will never come near our guild again. I'm sure the wizard council will be watching our every move now, so you better be on your best behavior.

Cheering could be heard from where the rest of the Fairy Tail members were. Makarov walked to the edge of the barely standing Phantom guild. "We were victorious today, but I had very little to do with it. This victory is yours my children."

"We couldn't of done it without you big guy! " Natsu said still lying in the same spot after his fight with Gajeel.

(One Week later)

The Fairy Tail members were fixing the guild hall. They were all hard at work The Rune Knights came and investigated, and found Fairy Tail "almost" innocent and Phantom Lord guilty. While they were building, Gohan was the one hardest at work. The guild was coming along nicely and quickly especially since Gohan has super strength and super speed. While this was going on Lucy went back home to tell her father that she was never returning. She told him to stop trying to attack Fairy Tail or they will retaliate. After a while of rebuilding everyone was back to their normal selves. Lucy was sitting around talking to Mirajane about what happened when Lucy dropped her celestrial spirit keys. Just then a Barrel came crashing into Natsu.

"Why don't you tell the others how you feel!" Erza yelled.

"Whats going on?" Gray and Lucy said at the same time.

"I have no problem telling what I think of them." Laxus said with a smirk."This guilds filled with nothing but losers and weaklings. Especially the two of you morons." He said pointing to Jet and Droy. "You were Phantoms personal punching bags. You know i'm glad I never bothered to learn your names. Which brings me to the worst of them all. The rich little princess wanna be wizard. This was your fault."

Mira scowled. "LAXUS! Will you shut up. The master said no one in the guild was to be held accountable for what happened. Not even you. Despite the fact that I begged you to come help and you turned your back on us."

"STOP YOUR WHINING! That fight had nothing to do with me, but if i had been there you wouldn't be drowning your sorrows in this pile of rubble!" Laxus said

"Why you!" Erza said

"Thats enough out of you!" Natsu yelled as he charged at Laxus. Laxus used his lightning magic to flow with the lightning and move behind Natsu.

"Come on Laxus fight me like a man! You gutless coward!" Natsu yelled in rage.

Laxus laughed. "How do you expect to fight me when you can't even touch me you dimwit. I can't wait to inherit this place and kick all you weaklings to the curb. Your days in Fairy Tail are numbered kids! Things are going to be a whole lot different around here, so I guess you losers will have to find a new place to hangout!"

Laxus started walking away, but Gohan stood in front of him.

"You know you may think you're strong, but being strong means nothing if you have a black heart. You think you'll get FairyTail, but you know the master will never leave this guild to an arrogant pompus ass like you. I know your type. You feel good when you think everyone is beneath and weaker than you. It gives you some kind of sick thrill, but I bet you never fought anyone stronger than you. You might think you're fast and strong, but to me you're as slow as a snail and as weak as one to boot."

Laxus growled. " You think you're so tough kid. I think you're all talk."

Gohan smirked. "Thats what Jose thought to, but I beat him without breaking a sweat. If you think you can do better against me then by all means try it, but I guarantee you won't like the results."

Laxus growled and was so angry he had a vein popping out of his forehead. He used his lightning magic the same way he did on Natsu and easily got behind Gohan. He swung his fist, but it only went through an after image. "Behind you." Gohan said with a grin. Laxus turned around only to be plucked in the forhead. That one pluck sent him flying backwards landing on a picnic table breaking it.

"Do you want to keep getting embarrased by a kid or do you want to keep some dignity and leave." Gohan said

Laxus got up with a scowl on his face. 'I don't get it! All he did was pluck me in the head. How did that one pluck do so much damage! How strong is this kid!' Thought Laxus. "Don't worry kid we will meet again and next time the results will be different." Laxus then left.

"What a jerk. Why would anyone let him takeover." Lucy asked

Mira had a sad smile on her face. "We may not have a choice. Laxus can inherit the guild because he's Masters grandson. Whether we like it or not he's one of the short list of people who can resume command if the master decides to retire."

Lucy was shocked. "Oh really. That sucks. It doesn't seem right. Someone who talks like that about his fellow members isn't worthy of being Fairy Tails leader."

"That must be why the Master refuses to retire." Gohan said.

Mira nodded. "Thats exactly right."

Lucy smiled. "I'm just glad you put him in his place Gohan!

Gohan smiled."I've met several people like him. He doesn't scare or intimidate me."

Natsu Growled. "I hate him!"

"Calm down. Its just a needless waste of energy lets try to get your mind off of him. What do you think about taking a job. And we can get Gray, Lucy and Gohan to come along with us. We've been working together for awhile now so we might as well make it official."

"Man they are definitely the strongest team in Fairy Tail." Cana said

"Especially with Gohan on the team. He beat Jose to a pulp and almost killed him before the Master came." Maceo said

"Speaking of that. Gohan you never explained why your hair turned gold and your eyes turned teal. You also had a golden aura around you." Erza said.

"Well thats just something related to my ki. I wish I could tell you more. Its complicated and its something I don't want to get into right now." Gohan said as he looked down.

"Its okay Gohan. You can tell us when you're ready." Erza said.

"Yeah lets go do a mission. We're Fairy Tails strongest guild. We can take on any mission." Natsu said.

Gohan smiled. "Yeah that sounds great."

"Well then lets go!" Happy yelled as he flew in the air.

A/N: End of the chapter. I know I said I would update it friday, but I finished it early. I'm halfway done with the 15th chapter for the Road Less traveled by story, so look for that soon. The next chapter for this story will be the tower of heaven


	5. Chapter 5: Tower of Heaven Part 1

Chapter 5: Tower of Heaven Part 1

After a few run-ins with Loke, Lucy Heartfilia finally finds out the truth behind him: he is actually the Celestial Spirit Leo the Lion. She uncovers that his previous owner was a famous Celestial Spirit Mage, Karen Lilica, and after her death he was unable to return to the Celestial Spirit World. Lucy offers to save him, but Loke informs her that she can't because he himself killed Karen and broke the fundamental rule between man and spirit. Loke then tells Lucy about his past with Karen Lilica and why he was banished from the Celestial Spirit World. But as Loke starts disappearing, Lucy argues for his innocence which makes the Celestial Spirit King appear before them. The King refers to Loke as old friend, and voices his crime. He says it doesn't matter if the fault is direct or indirect, he cannot return to their kingdom. Lucy then interferes and says that the punishment is going too far. She says that Loke has been suffering for three years, for his friend's sake. The King says that he is pained by his old friend's fate, and Lucy says that he isn't "old" he is right there, before his very eyes. She tells to the "Mustache Man" that Loke did nothing wrong and that she won't accept anything but his innocence. At this point, Loke shouts that he wants to repent, but Lucy yells that he can't since his death would bring more sadness, not Karen back. Using all of her strength, she summons all her spirits at once, an action which should have killed a Celestial Spirit Mage.

However, she is not able to hold them for long, and then says that her friends (i.e. the spirits who stood by him and the members of Fairy Tail) want him there. Loke tells her not to do this, as he doesn't want her to follow in Karen's footsteps. At this moment, the Spirit King considers the possibility that maybe the law is in error. After all, Loke did what he did to protect Aries, and Lucy did the same thing to protect Loke. The King doesn't want this bond to be broken, so he makes an exception for this time. He grants Loke permission to return to the Celestial Spirit World, telling him if he wants to repent, he should live on and protect Lucy, as he believes her to be a friend of such worth. Time then restarts and vision of a forgiving and apologetic Karen appears to Loke. He then picks himself up, and gives Lucy his key, and then, at long last, returns to his home.

Back at FairyTail, the guild learns of Loke's true nature. they learns that he is the Lion, a spirit, a "grown up cat" which makes Happy drool all over him. Before going home, he gives Natsu, Erza, Happy, Gray, Lucy, and Gohan tickets to a resort, and he promises Lucy that he will show up every time she needs him. He leaves, and Lucy tells her friends that when in trouble, they must have each other. They then leave, and Lucy foreshadows an evil event, one which would remove Erza's smile from her face.

Natsu Dragneel and his friends are enjoying a vacation at the Akane resort with the tickets given to them by Loke. Later, Erza relaxing in her room, thinks that the day was really fun, before falling asleep. In her dreams she sees a place known as the Tower of Heaven, and has a short flashback of all the pain she went through there. She wakes up agitated, and Requips into her armor, concluding that she feels more at ease this way. Lucy then comes and calls her downstairs to the casino, saying that the guys are already playing. She changes and goes with her. Gohan, not being old enough to enter the casino, decides to meditate. He blocks everything out and concentrates.

In the casino, Natsu is playing and losing, and Gray meets with Juvia Natsu is shouting at the game he lost, Wally talks to him, restrains him, and points his gun at him. Meanwhile, Juvia and Gray talk about Phantom Lord being disbanded, and Juvia wanting to join Fairy Tail. They are attacked from the behind by Simon, who blows the club up. In the meantime, Erza and Lucy are playing cards, and Erza is winning. The dealer changes and Shô leaves her a message with his cards, "DEATH". After being attacked, Juvia and Gray get ready to fight. Simon telepathically learns that Shô has Erza, and uses Dark Moment, allowing him, Wally and Shô to attack Gray, Natsu and Erza, unseen. Shô shows Erza that he has learned Magic, and has trapped every human in the room inside cards. Millianna appears and binds Lucy using her tubes. They take Erza and Happy as hostages, and leave.

Lucy tries to summon one of her celestial wizards, but finds that her magic won't work as long as the binds are still on her. Gohan stops meditating when he senses the distress levels in Lucy's ki. He rushes down to find the casino a wreck and empty. He finds lucy trying to get loose.

"LUCY!" Gohan says as he runs to her.

"GOHAN! Quick get these band off me!" Lucy yelled.

Gohan nodded and ripped the binds off. "Lucy what happened? Where are the others."

"I don't know. We were ambushed by some of Erzas old friends. They kidnapped her and Happy. We have to find the others quick!"

Gohan nodded and ran off with Lucy to find the others. They find Gray was protected by Juvia.

"Do you know where everyone else is?" Gray asked.

"No I don't. Its bad. They took Erza and Happy!" Lucy stated.

There was a roar and fire could be seen shooting into the sky.

"Is that? Gray and Lucy said at the same time.

"The nerve of that guy." Natsu said with smoke coming out of his mouth.

Gohan smirked. "Thats Natsu alright."

They run over to Natsu.

"Natsu what happened to you?" Gray asked

"Hey? What kind of jerk shoots people in the mouth? Huh? I mean someone can get really hurt." Natsu complained while soothing his jaw.

"Uhh I think that would kill anyone that wasn't a weirdo like you." Lucy said

Juvia nodded. "I would have to agree."

Gohan scratched his head. "Bullets bounce off of me, so does that make me a weirdo?

Gray nodded. "I would say so."

"I'LL SHOW THAT BLOCK HEAD! HE'S NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS." Natsu yelled as he ran off.

"Quick lets follow him." Gray said about to start running.

Lucy looked skeptical. "Uhh does he even know where he's going?"

Gray just smiled. "Natsu has a nose for prey that puts wild animals to shame.

Natsu busted the door down running out of the building."I'M COMING FOR YOU BLOCKHEAD!"

(In the Tower of Heaven)

A mysterious man appears before Jellal.

"Master Jellal. I've recieved word that the mission to retrieve Erza has been completed. They are returning as we speak. I must ask. What are we to gain by capturing that traitor. Disposing of her would have been easy work for someone of your power."

"A rather pedistrian approach to solving the problem in my oppinion. However with the Tower of Heaven now complete. Allowing her to live would prove to be a thorny issue indeed. So the time has come. Erza Scarlett is the perfect sacrifice to insure my dreams come true." Jellal stated.

(On ship in the middle of a sea)

Erza is tied up to a poll. She starts to wake up. She looks around the room she's in. "This place where are we?"

"Inside the hold of a ship at sea." Sho said as he was walking towards her.

"A ship?

"Thats right and our course is set for the Tower of Heaven."

"I see. I should've known. Would you please untie me. I won't cause any trouble.

"I'm afraid I can't. You've proven your self untrustworthy." Erza then starts to wiggle and try to break her binds. "That won't help Millianna's bindings can seal magic, so your struggle will be in vain. You'll find you'll have no luck in breaking free from them. The efforts will just tire you out."

"Fine I won't resist, but please Sho will you allow me to requip into my armor. The tower. I'm afraid of going back there. I just want to have it on so that I fell safe."

"But the outfit you have on now is lovely." Sho then drops to the floor and starts hugging Erza. "Honestly I didn't want it to happen like this."

"Its okay."

Sho started crying and hugged Erza harder. "I missed you so much it hurts me! Tell me why? Why'd you do it? WHY DID YOU BETRAY JELLAL!"

Erza just closed her eyes. "Jellal." She then had a flashback of her time in the Tower of Heaven with Jellal and the rest of her older friends.

The Magic Council is discussing the probability of the existence of another R-System tower. They have a view of the eighth tower, and they suspect that the incident at the Akane resort was the doing of the people now occupying the tower. Siegrain, a member of the council and Jellal's alleged twin brother, tells the council that the R-System is now called the Tower of Heaven. The council agrees that the Tower must be destroyed, but they flinch when learn that the builder is in fact Jellal, Siegrain's twin.

(On a row boat in the middle of the sea)

"I'm worried about those people who were stuck in the cards. Do you think they're okay?" Lucy said.

"We let the military know about them before we left so I'm sure they'll be fine." Gray answered.

"I hope so." Gohan said.

"Wait a minute. Where the heck are we?" Gray said standing up in the boat.

"I don't know. We've been following salamanders lead." Juvia stated.

Lucy looked towards Natsu. "Natsu are you sure we're going in the right direction?"

They find Natsu hanging his head out of the boat looking terrible because of his motion sickness.

Gray scowls at Natsu. "Hey man pull yourself together. We're relying on your sense of smell!

"How dare you dissappoint my love with your childish actions!" Juvia yelled.

"Don't worry guys we're going the right way. I can sense where she is right now." Gohan said to the team. They calmed down after that statement.

"Geez I can't believe how easily the were able to knock us out and kidnapp Erza and Happy. We're pathetic." Gray said

"In your defense they had to be some powerful wizard to beat someone as stron as Erza." Juvia said

"What? They didn't beat her! Quit talking like you know her cause you don't." Gray said getting a little angry.

Juvia gasped."I'm sorry!"

Lucy looked at Gray. "Calm down. Whats your problem? Those guys that attacked us said they were old friends of Erza. Which makes me wonder if we know her any better than Juvia does."

It got quiet for a while until Natsu and Gohan stood up at the same time.

"What the? I just a weird feeling." Natsu said still looking around.

"I know. I felt it too." Gohan mumbled.

Just then all the birds started falling out of the sky.

Lucy gasped. "The birds."

Gray looked confused. "Whats happening to them?" He then looks down and see's alot of dead fish floating in the water. "Not the fish too."

"I've never seen anything like this."

Then they saw pieces of wood and a flag in the water. "Thats wreckage from a fiore naval ship." Gray said.

Lucy looked scared. "Okay i'm creeped out.

Gohan looks in front and see's a giant tower." Hey guys whats that."

Lucy gasped again. "It must be the Tower of Heaven."

"I'll protect us." Juvia then creates a water dome around the boat. "My water dome will keep us from being seen."

(In The Tower.)

Sho takes Erza to her cell and tells her she has been chosen to be a living sacrifice. Erza shivers because she remembers the cell she is in is the same one she was in as a child when she was captured and punished. She has a flashback about that day. She took the blame for the escape plan and was punished even though it was Sho that came up with the plan. Sho interrupts her flashback to apologize for that asks Shô of the repercussions of using the Revive System, but Shô brushes them off. He says that they are trying to create Heaven, with them as rulers and as such do not care of anyone else. Erza frees herself while Shô is euphoric and then knocks him out, but not without remembering how he was when they were kids and commenting on how people can change so dramatically. Her mission now is finding and neutralizing Jellal.

(With Jellal)

"Master Jellal?"

Jellal starts laughing after being told Erza escaped. "Little Erzas turned into an amazing woman. I must say I'm impressed. I can't wait to see how this all plays out. Will I prevail or will it be her? We'll have a game that interweaves past and future, life and death."

The Magic Council is still arguing, and Siegrain calls the members weak because of their resolve. He proposes using Etherion, an immensely powerful Magic, the Council's Ultimate weapon. The council reacts in horror, mentioning the severity of such an attack, but Ultear and another member concur with the use of Etherion. Siegrain sticks to his idea, even though it would mean the death of his twin.

Meanwhile Gohan and the others make it too the tower unnoticed. Juvia makes them water barriers to put on their heads so they can breathe under water. They swim for about ten minutes until they make it out of the water and under the tower.

"So we're under the tower now huh?" Gray stated more than asked.

"I wonder where they're keeping Erza, and Happy

"INTRUDERS!" A voice from the sky yell. They all look up and see a person riding some flying eel looking animal.

"Uh oh!" Lucy yells when she see's alot of soldiers coming towards them.

"Identify yourselves! One of the Soldiers yell.

"I guess we don't have a choice. We're gonna have to fight them." Gray said

"Yes!" Juvia agreed.

"You losers wanna know who we are? We're the ones who are gonna smash your faces in." Natsu said as he punched the ground with a fire fist creating alot of smoke. Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Juvia, and Gohan jump from out of the smoke surprising the guards. " WE'RE FROM FAIRTAIL!" Natsu continued.

They all fought the guards and tore through them like they were nothing. Gohan took out the most of them easily with one hit. After about 2 minutes all the guards were knocked out.

"That was easier than I thought." Gohan said

"Good work team Gray said.

A door opened leading them into the tower.

Natsu just stared at the door. "Whats that?"

"I think its their way of saying come on in." Gray stated

Gohan started cracking his knuckles. Well then lets not disappoint.

(With Jellal)

"Master why are you inviting them into the tower?" The mysterious man asked.

Jellal kept calm. "As I said before. This is all just one big game. They were lucky enough to clear the first stage, but they still have a ways to go. I'm just trying to make things interesting.

"But shouldn't we concentrate on the ceremony? Its only a matter of time before the council catches on to our plans."

"Now how many times have I told you not to worry about that? The magic council only wishes they had the power to stop me. "

(With the Team)

"HEY BLOCK HEAD!" Natsu yelled.

"Gosh can you keep it down!" Lucy said firmly.

Gray shook his head. "I don't see the point of sneaking around anymore. Not after all that ruckus that went on down stairs.

"What the heck are you guys eating?" Lucy yelled when she saw everyone one else eating at a table full of food.

"I suggest you join them before their's nothing left." Virgo said to Lucy

"Lucy sweatdropped. "No thanks

"The door that welcomed us in was controlled by a magic user." Juvia said

"Then they are well aware of our presence Virgo said."

"Why did they let us in?" Lucy asked confused.

"You think they're trying to provoke us?" Gray asked.

"They don't think we matter. They're being arrogant and think that no matter what we do we can't stop them. Either that or its just some sick twisted game to them. Gohan said with snarl.

"That sounds possible." Lucy responded.

"Not to be rude but your bikini leaves no room for imagination." Virgo said

Gohan looked away blushing. He never really seen alot girls in his world. Only his mom, Krillins ex girlfriend Marron, Bulma and Bulma's mother. Being around Lucy while she was just in a bikini was making Gohan feel a little uncomfortable.

Virgo changed Lucy into a dress she brought from the celestial world. Virgo then said good luck to Lucy and her companions and left for the Celestial World. Just then many guards were coming through the door. Gohan smirked because he could sense Erza behind them. Before the Guards could get close, Erza attacked from behind taking them down with one blow.

"Erza! Everyone screamed happily.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Lucy said.

Erza looked surpised to see them there. "Its you! What are you doing inside the tower.

"Looking for you!" Lucy responded.

"We haven't met my name is Juvia and... "

Juvia couldn't finish because Erza cut her off. "Go Home! This place is far to dangerous."

Natsu punched his fire fist into his open palm."You're not gonna scare me into leaving. I ain't going anywhere until that block head gets a good taste of my fist. I'm gonna make him pay for shooting me in the mouth.

Erza kind of ignored him. "You have to go!"

"Your friends kidnapped happy! I can't leave here without him." Natsu said

Erza gasped. "They got him too? It must of been Millianna."

"Where can I find him?"

Erza shook her head. "I'm not sure.

Natsu scowled. "This means war."

Gray smiled. "Who are you declaring war against?"

"The ones who kidnapped my little buddy." Natsus said as he ran out the room.

"Wait! Natsu!" Erza tried to stop him, but Gohan grabbed her arm gently.

"Let him go Erza. He can handle himself."

"He's a moron" Gray said

"Quick lets go and help him." Lucy said.

Erza put her sword infront of all of them and yell "No" shocking them all. "You don't need to worry about Happy. Millianna is a cat person, so she would never do anything to hurt him. I promise I'll bring them both back to the guild with me. You 4 need to leave immediatly.

"Don't be ridiculous we can help you!" Lucy said trying to reason with her.

"I don't want your help. This is my problem this doesn't involve you."

Gray looked stunned. "How can you say that? You saw Natsu. I say we're plenty involved."

"Erza's right." Gohan said as Erza turned back around to face him with a shocked look on her face. "This is your problem Erza, but the minute you joined the Fairy tail guild you became family. Everyone in Fairy Tail is your family and in a family your problem becomes our problem. Let us help you."

Lucy nodded. "I can understand if you don't want to tell us what this tower is about and who this Jellal guy is. You said the creeps who kidnapped you use to be your friends right? Well we're your friends now and we're here to help you and no matter what happens we're always going to have your back.

Gray smirked. "Yeah They're right."

Erza was still being stubborn. She turned her back to them. "Leave!"

"Your freaking us out. This isn't like you at all. What happened to the woman who told us to shut up and come along whether we wanted to or not? We wanna stay here and help you out. Master taught us that even the strongest warriors need a little backup every now and again." Gray said with a smile.

Erza turned around with tears in her eyes surpising the Fairy Tail members except for Gohan. They never seen her cry or act this way before.

"I'm sorry but you can't help me now. The odds are stacked against me. Win or loose this battle i'm staring death in the face."

Gohan looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Erza smiled sadly. "There is no point in fighing whats inevitable. I can't, but what I can do is share my story with you. While we're still here. This building is called the Tower of Heaven. Its also called the R-system. Over a decade ago, a cult dedicated to black magic began its construction. It would be used to cast a forbidden spell to cast the dead back to life. The spell required multiple human sacrifices, so the cult abducted citizens of the surrounding area and forced them to build the tower as their slaves. The only reason I know of this is because I was one of those people. Any one who dared to resist the cult or tried to escape the tower would mysteriously disaappear. We never had any peace of mind. We lived in constant fear, but we bonded and made friends we could trust. Despite that even though we knew we wouldn't be together long. One of those people in the tower was a boy named Jellal. "

Erza then recalls being held in a cell after receiving punishment for plotting the escape plan. Though she was kept in chains and guarded, Jellal fought his way through her guards and came to rescue her. However, one of the punishments Erza received was the maiming of her right eye, rendering it useless for her sight. Jellal carried Erza from her cell, stating that they should no longer consort to being treated as slaves and that they should fight back. As they were escaping though, Magic troops appeared and halted them. The guards then took Erza back to her cell, where everyone was glad to see her, but sad as they knew that Jellal had been taken in her place.

Erza then remembers Jellal's words about fighting back against their captors and attacks the guards, starting a revolt. However, Erza claims that while Jellal was being held and tortured, he turned into a completely different person, one who can only be described as "evil".

A/N: End of the chapter. This chapter was slow and mainly just filler. The next chapter will be alot better though.


	6. Chapter 6: Tower of Heaven Part 2

Chapter 6: Tower of Heaven Part 2

Erza continues to narrate her past: Everyone in the Tower had risen to fight for their freedom, while Jellal was being tortured. He withstood the torture, and when the guards left, encountered the spirit of Zeref. It possessed him, first with words of hatred and then with an unknown spell which introduced hate to Jellal's spirit. The spirit claimed that Zeref isn't dead, but had actually been there all the time, with no one being able to sense "him". It wanted Jellal to give into his hate, claiming that Zeref's spirit would become stronger because of it.

In the meantime, the prisoners were contemplating on entering the place where Jellal was kept prisoner. Suddenly, the Magic Troops attacked, and everyone began to flee for their lives. Erza pleaded to everyone to fight and save Jellal, but no one would.

At this point, she was targeted by the Troops, but Rob stepped in and shielded her with his body. Using the last of his Magic and life, he blasted away the troops with his Fire Magic and continued to protect Erza. By doing so, he succumbed to death. Erza recalled moments of her life when Rob taught her that Magic comes from one's heart. Erza expressed her wish to become a witch in the Future, so she can fly free in the sky, promising Rob that she would let him fly with her as well. Just moments before his death, Rob said that Erza will be able to fulfill her wish. Facing the loss of her loved one, Erza summoned from within all her Magic Power, and made every object in the area attack the guards. They were obliterated and she entered Jellal's room. However, she was too late. Zeref had gained complete control of Jellal's heart. All the prisoners were on the ships, waiting for Erza and Jellal to leave. Jellal, however, refused to leave, saying that in this world where there is no freedom and that the only way to get it is by bringing Zeref back to life.

Jellal killed the two guards who tortured him, even though Erza pleaded him not to. He wanted her to complete the R-System together with him and when she refused, he blasted her away, and told her to leave with her "freedom", but not to tell anyone and not to approach the tower, or else he will kill everyone. He said that he will keep the prisoners there to help him build the tower, which he believed to be the way to heaven. Erza then woke up in a beach, powerlessly crying.

Erza's story ends and she says that she will fight Jellal, while another vote in the Magic Council is cast in favor of using Etherion. Now, only one more vote is needed. The council also concords that after the Etherion's firing, this Council will cease to exist. Meanwhile, Erza counts the times they have met Zeref's creations before, remembering Lullaby and Deliora. Everyone agrees that the resurrection of Zeref will only lead to suffering.

They do not understand why anyone would be willing to revive someone so evil, but most of all, they wonder how Jellal has convinced everyone to cooperate. Erza concludes he must have indoctrinated them, and Sho appears, telling the story Jellal told them, in which Erza blew up their escape ships and left them. Simon appears, revealing that he missed his attack on Gray at Arkane Resort on purpose, and saying that he knew all along that Jellal was lying and that Erza's story was the truth. Sho struggles with which of the two he should believe while Erza comforts him and apologizes for not having been there for them. Simon imparts that he allowed Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Juvia to follow them in order to gather up strong Mages to fight Jellal.

Later, Natsu enters Millianna's room while searching for Happy He finds a cat helmet and puts it on, and then is unable to remove it. Wally Buchananappears behind him with his Rifle. Natsu and Wally battle it out and in the end Natsu won the fight. Happy got the cat helmet off of Natsu.

(With Jellal)

"Sho and Simon have chosen to betray me. While Wally and Millianna have falling at the hands of salamander. This is how the game should be played. One sided matches are usually so dreadfully boring.

Master, Erza must be captured at once so we can begin the ceremony. I'm afraid the time for playing games is over now.

"Prudent as always Vidaldus. Fetch her.

"You'll allow me?

"It is our turn after all. Assassins from the death hand order. Vidaldus Taka,Fukuro, and their leader Ikaruga. Its time you enter the fray. Now go!

(With Natsu and Happy)

Happy just got the cat helmet off of Natsu. They were about to leave the room when Wally got up. He started talking about how Jellah said they were going to heaven. Just then Jellals voice was heard through out the building.

"I welcome you to the Tower of Heaven. My name is Jellal and I am the ruler of this tower. I see the players have been arranged."

"Say what?" Gray stated.

Simon seemed unfazed. "So he knows we're here. He could be lurking anywhere in the tower waiting for us."

Gohan frowned. "Dammit! Does he think this is some kind of game or something? He better hope I don't get a hold of him."

"Don't be foolish. A mere child cannot take down Jellal. We will need all of our combined strength." Simon said not knowing what Gohan could do.

"I would say that. I think Gohan can easily beat Jellal if he faced him. He beat Jose the master of Phantom lord by himself almost effortlessly."

Simons eyes popped open and his jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Juvia nodded their heads but before a response could be said Jellals voice was heard again.

Jellal continued his speech. "I'm delighted you came all this way to see me. Shall we play a round of heavens game? The rules are really quite simple. I wish to use Erza as a sacrifice in my ceremony to resurrect lord Zeref. If I succeed, the gates of heaven will open crowning my victory. However if you can manage to find a way to stop me, then you will be the winners of the game. To make things a little more interesting I've enlisted three knights."

Simon looked confused. "three knights? Who could they be?"

"The only way you will be able to get to me is if you defeat them. In other words a three on nine battle royale. And their is one more surprise. The magic council has the satellite square focused directly on this tower and its highly likely they will attack. At this very moment they are in the middle of voting if they should fire the inferion blast.

Vidaldus turned to Jellal. "Hey that wasn't in the deal you hooded freak. If that thing hits us we'll all be going to hell."

Ikaruga smirked. "Now now Vidaldus. You wouldn't be having second thoughts?

Vidaldus smirked back."Not on your life boss. Finally! This is the rush I've been looking for! A real dangerous thrill ride to get my blood pumping.

"There is no telling how much time is left. Should the inferion strike. Complete annihilation is inevitable. There will be no players left to win. Game over!" Jellal finished

"What kind of messed up game is this?" Lucy said.

"But that doesn't make any sense to me. Why would the magic council resort to the most drastic measures." Erza stated.

Gohan was in deep thought. 'Should I intercept the cannon? or should I fight Jellal?' He squeezed his eyes shut and thought as hard as he could. After a few seconds he opened them back up to reveal a little teal in his eyes. "Guys you find the three knights Jellal is talking about and put a stop to them. I'm going after Jellal and take him out before they fire that cannon. I have a bad feeling that the cannon will fire.

"What if we're still in here when it fires?" Lucy asked.

Gohan smiled sadly. "Then I'll intercept it before it hits this tower like I did the jupitar cannon."

Erza turned to Gohan. "This thing is 1000 times more powerful than the jupiter cannon. You can't stop it."

"Trust me. I know I can stop it, but its definitely going to hurt though. Well good luck guys and if you find Natsu tell him what I told you." Gohan said before flying out of the nearest window.

"He's either really brave or really stupid." Gray said.

"Well we've seen his power before so we shouldn't doubt him. We should listen to what he says." Erza said only to be trapped in a card by Sho.

"Erza!" Gray said with a scowl towards Sho.

Simon turned to him with a glare. "What the hell do you think you're doing!'

"Now then let the game begin." Came the voice of Jellal.

Sho looked a little crazy. "I won't let him lay a finger on her! I'll beat Jellal all by myself if I have to.

Erza was banging on the card she was trapped in. "Let me out of here."

Sho turned around and started running. Simon started chasing after him. "No Sho. You can't do it alone.

While Gohan was flying to the top he happened to notice Happy flying Natsu to the top as well.

"Natsu? What are you doing?" Gohan asked.

"I'm going to find this Jellal guy and put an end to this game! What about you?

Gohan smirked. "I'm doing the same thing. I think you should let me take Jellal though. I know I can defeat him. The others might need your help with the three fighters Jellal has lined up for them."

"No way man. I want to fight this Jellal guy!"

"Natsu! This is not a game! I need to beat Jellal quickly, so I can stop the inferion blast as well. He's stronger than you and I don't have any time to waste."

Natsu sighed."Okay your right, but do me a favor and beat the shit out of him."

Gohan smirked. "Can do buddy. Good luck with your fight."

Just then they both stopped in mid air and saw a human body with an owl head coming straight for them. The moved out of the way and tried to outfly it but it hit them back into the tower.

"Agh what in the world was that?" Natsu asked

"I don't know, but he just hit the wrong people." Gohan snarled

"Salamander its you!" Simon said from below.

"Huh who the heck is yelling at me now."

Happy frowned. "We better watch out for that guy. He's one of blockheads buddies.

Gohan smiled. "Don't worry he's on our side now. He won't try to harm us. He's actually never been on Jellals side. He was just pretending."

Natsu looked down at Simon. "Is that really the truth?

Simon looked serious. "Yes!"

Natsu nodded. "So who is this Jellal guy anyway and why is he making us play this ridiculous game in the first place?"

"He's got a twisted sense of humor. He's got a twin brother Seicrade. Member of the magic council. I assume thats how he knows that they're planning to fire the inferion"

"So this is all just a fight between two brothers?"

"Its possible. I don't know the specifics of their relationship or whether they are at odds."

Just as Simon finished his thoughts, Fukuro flew back in interrupting them.

"I will not tolerate the breaking of rules. Now prepare yourselves to be punished in the names of justice. Fukuro the knight of true justice has arrived."

Happy looked shocked. "A bird?

Natsu agreed. "Yeah some kind of weird justice bird."

"Oh no." Simon said as he began to use his magic. "Dark Moment!"

The whole room went black and with Simon and Fukuro the only ones able to see anything.

"Lets get out of here. We don't stand a chance against the owl." Simon said only to be attacked by Fukuro.

"Ha Even in the darkness. The light of justice shines true." Fukuro said while making owl noises.

Natsu looked at Simon who was on the ground hurt."Hey man are you doing okay?"

Simon looked up at Natsu and Gohan. "These guys mean business. They're assassins from the death hand order."

Gohan looked shocked. "You mean even assassins have guilds?"

"They belong to one of the dark guilds. They refuse to take on regular jobs. They make their living by accepting request that allows them to use their magic to take lives for money. The wizards we're up against is known as Trinity Raven. They are responsible for killing every single officer in the western army during the war. Their power is legendary."

Happy was shocked and scared beyond belief. "So you're saying that bird brain is actually some kind of super killer."

Fukuro kept making owl noises. "And if you're evil we'll kill you!"

"They are professional assassins. You cannot beat them!" Simon yelled

"Now salamander. The word back at our guild is that you are responsible for many evil deeds. Its my duty as a knight of justice to see that you are punished."

Gohan kicked Fukuro in the face sending him through one of the hanging cages. Fukuro got up only to be punched in the gut and back handed through another cage. Gohan then flew up to where Natsu is. "Thats for attacking when we had our backs turned earlier you coward. I would continue to beat you down, but you wasted enough of my time. I'm going after Jellal so you're going to have to show this owl his place Natsu. Show him what it means to be a true Fairy Tail wizard. Show him what we do to assassin garbage like him."

Natsu nodded and flamed up his hands. He had his glare set on Fukuro. "Magic guilds are suppose to bring like minded people together, so they can share their dreams. They're not places for killers like you to team up. I hate it that there are people out their that would pay someone to commit murder. I hate it that there are people who will kill for money. And I hate that you're talking as if you are in a real guild. So I'm going to have to take you down a notch. Hear me bird brain lets dance!

Gohan took off in search of Jellal.

Natsu and Fukuro start fighting, but Fukuro has the advantage of speed on his side.

In the meantime, Lucy and Juvia are looking for Natsu, as Gray went after Sho and Erza. Vidaldus reaches them, and attacks them with his hair. He cannot attack Juvia though, being that her body is made of water. Juvia uses her Water Lock on him, but his hair absorbs it. Then, Vidaldus decides to make Juvia his succubus. By playing the Rock of Succubus song on his guitar, he completely changes Juvia's personality and makes her turn and attack Lucy. In his room, Jellal counts both Lucy and Juvia as defeated.

Lucy and Juvia's battle continues with Juvia still under Vidaldus' control. Vidaldus explains that when women become his succubus, they can only obey his commands. He then orders Juvia to attack Lucy, who at first, doesn't try to fight Juvia, but rather tries to snap Juvia out of her possession. This is however impossible, as Juvia cannot hear anything, but Vidaldus' orders. Juvia begins to try and drown Lucy inside her body, completely covering her with water. While inside Juvia's body, Lucy hears Juvia's heart talking to her, saying how much she loves Fairy Tail and talking about the warmth and joy the guild gives her.

Juvia apologizes for her action, saying that she would never do what she is doing to a comrade, while shedding tears. When Lucy is finally released from Juvia's body, Juvia is ordered to finish her off, but Lucy says that one who cries for her friends will never be rejected by Fairy Tail. Lucy states that she has an idea, and when Juvia approaches her using the Water Jigsaw, she sticks her hand into the water of Juvia's body and summons Aquarius, the Water Bearer. However, Aquarius's temper is as bad as always, and she attacks everyone inside the battlefield.

Vidaldus begins to absorb the water, and by doing so, loses control of Juvia. Now free from his possession, Juvia reaches for Lucy, and when they finally touch they activate Unison Raid. The water surrounding them is greatly amplified, and because it cannot absorb the amount of water present, Vidaldus' hair falls off. Vidaldus is knocked out. Before leaving, Aquarius threatens Lucy with her life and tells Lucy not to summon her for a while, as she has a date with her boyfriend. After Aquarius leaves, Lucy accepts Juvia as a friend. Juvia says it is the first time a woman has treated her kindly, and "rain falls from her eyes". Tired, they both lie down to replenish their strength.

The Council continues their meeting. As it is, there are 4 votes for and 5 against the firing of Etherion. Cornered, Siegrain is forced to tell everyone who Jellal is trying to revive. It is Zeref, History's most powerful and evil Mage.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Fukuro continue their fight. Even with Natsu's immense strength, he is outmatched by Fukuro's speed, and Fukuro plays with that, taking advantage of Natsu's motion sickness. He releases a missile with hands which makes Natsu travel in circles. Natsu gets sick, and he is devoured by Fukuro, who eats people to consume and use their Magic.

Just then Gray comes in.

"What is that thing and what is it doing to Natsu?"

"He swallowed him whole!" Happy cried out "Give him back to me now!" Happy charged at Fukuro only to be hit with a fire dragons roar from Fukuro.

"When he devoured salamander he somehow gained his magic powers." Simon said shocked.

"Weren't expecting that were youuuu!" Fukuro said. "Now for the final blow!" He sent a large amount of fire at Happy, but Gray saves him at the last minute.

Gray was panting a little. "Yup that fires hot all right."

"And who are you?" Fukuro says.

Gray ignored him and turned to Simon. "HEY YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA CATCH THAT SHO GUY AND RESCUE ERZA.

"Thats where I was headed when this thing showed up."

"We don't have time to mess with him. We gotta find her. If we don't there is a chance that she will end up as Jellals sacrifice. Normally I'd have no problem thinking she can take her down on her own, but she's helpless as long as that pyscho friend of yours has her trapped inside that card."

Simon put his head down. "I'm sorry. I thought Sho could handle the truth. I never would've imagined he'd go beserk like that."

Happy looked up at Gray with tears in his eyes. "Gray please save him. He needs you."

"When are you going to learn to stay out of trouble. This is the last time I'm going to put my neck out on the line for you. YA HEAR NATSU!"

"The digestion process has begun. In a mere ten minutes, Salamanders body will be dissolved within my own. Once that happens I'll be able to use his magic power to bring you to justice." Fukuro said.

Gray jumped in front of him and took a stance. "Oh yeah. I wouldn't count on it buddy."

Fukuro got into a stance. "You'll fall too!"

"ICE MAKE LANCE!" Gray screamed sending his ice lances at Fukuro. Fukuro used the Fire dragons roar and melted the lances while sending the flames at Gray. Gray crossed his arms infront of his body blocking the flames. The flames were still coming. Gray had a flashback about Erza when she first joined the Guild. Gray froze the flames that were around him.

"Natsu's flames are way hotter pal, but I expected that. Because you're just some bird brain poser."

"Thats some impressive power you got. Maybe I should capture you too!" Fukuro screamed while flying towards Gray with his mouth open ready to swallow him. Gray froze his mouth open.

"I'm not going to waste any more of my time playing these stupid games with you. I got more important things to do like rescue Erza." Gray yelled as he had another Erza related flashback."Erza I swear I'll bring you back home." He made two ice blades on his arms. "Ice blade 7 slice dance." He knocked out Fukuro and Natsu was released from his belly.

The council concludes their meeting. Because of the new information Sieg revealed, the votes have shifted from 4-5 to 8-1. Etherion is to be fired in an hour. Elder Yajima, the only one who opposed the firing of Etherion, enters Siegrain's room and asks to know if Sieg will take responsibility for the event. Siegrain confirms that he will in fact take full responsibility. Yajima then demands if he will take responsibility for the lives lost, including his twin brother's. Siegrain responds that he will bear it. In his room, Jellal questions what will now occur, seemingly knowing about the Council's decision and that Etherion will be fired.

Lucy and Juvia are found by Wally and Millianna, but Lucy is just too tired to stand up to them and pretends to be unconscious. Simon has contacted his comrades though, and has told them to protect the girls and get them out of the tower.

(With Jellal)

"Two of Trinity Ravens members are defeated. I wonder how Erza and Sho will do against the last member." Jellal then smirked. "The Infreron blast should hit soon. Everything is going according to plan.

"Does that plan include me stopping you and stopping you and the blast?" Gohan said entering the room.

Jellal looked at him curiously. "I know of the other wizards like Natsu and Gray, but I have no idea who you are?"

"My name is Gohan. I'm a Fairy Tail member and I'm here to stop you."

Jellal started chuckling. "You're a child. What can a child possibly do against me."

Gohan smirked. "You know people always say that to me and I always end up kicking their asses. Don't underestimate me because I'm a kid."

Jellal smiled. "Oh yeah?" He shot his Magic at him which came out like a ki blast. Gohan dodged it and shot a ki blast at Jellal. He dodged the blast only to be struck in the stomach with a knee. Gohan then punched him to the ground. Jellal got up and created a spherical cage to contain him in.

Meanwhile, Sho-still holding Erza inside one of his cards- is running towards Jellal. He enters a room with a huge bridge and a few sakura trees and finds that Ikaruga is waiting for them. He wants to get past her quickly to engage Jellal and attacks her, but Ikauga cuts his cards in half, along with the road and his nerves, in just two slashes. Erza demands to be released from the card, but Shô insists that she is safe where she is. Ikaruga sees this as a challenge and attacks Erza whilst Erza is in the card. To Shô's disbelief, Erza is forced to block the blow as Ikaruga's sword has cut through his dimensional barrier. Ikaruga attacks again, and by doing so creates a distortion in the dimension, allowing Erza to free herself from the card.

When Erza gets out, her armor crumbles. Ikaruga laughs and teases Erza on the fact that Erza did not see her move to attack. Erza regains her composure and requips to her Heavens Wheel Armor. After clashing swords briefly Ikaruga is able to destroy it and charges Erza with a flame attack. Erza quickly Requips into her Flame Princess Armor, but Ikaruga smashes it too. Erza then brings out her ultimate armor, Purgatory Armor, but once again Ikaruga is able to crush it to pieces. Erza then shocks everyone by Requipping into normal clothes. Shô questions this choice, stating that Erza must have many other strong armors. He begs her to keep fighting and to not give up, as she is strong. Erza responds that she is not strong, as she always needs armor for protection.

Erza claims that her armor does not make her strong, rather it is a way for her to hide her true emotions and always appear strong, even when she feels weak. She goes on to say that her armor is the block that separates her from other people. Because of her friends' love and warmth she feels she is no longer lost, and rather than using her armor to protect herself she will allow her friends to help her. Ikaruga remarks that she will still attack, even if her opponent is naked, but Erza moves to engage her anyway. In their final and brief clash, one of Erza's swords is destroyed, but it is Ikaruga along with her sword who lose. Before fainting, she informs them that only 15 minutes are left until Etherion falls. Erza tells Sho to find the others, so they can escape before the blast hits.

Simon was talking to Natsu and telling him he he needs to go and help Erza. He told Natsu that Erza plans to save Jellal instead of defeating him. She plans to let the inferion cannon hit. Natsu becomes enraged and goes off with simon to find Erza.

Gohan raised his ki and broke out of the cage surpising Jellal. He ran forward and punched him in the face. Jellal was on the ground and Gohan walked up to him.

"What are you planning Jellal? I know that you wouldn't literally just let this place be destroyed. What will the inferion blast do to this tower. What does it have to do with your plan. You wouldn't willingly stay here to be destroyed, so what is your real plan?"

Jellal got up and swung his fist at Gohan. Gohan blocked it and countered with a fist to the stomach doubling him over. He roundhouse kicked Jellal in the face knocking him to the ground.

ANSWER ME JELLAL!" Gohan yelled.

At that moment Erza came in. Jellal got up only for Erza to knock him back down and hold him down on the ground. "Jellal tell us what your real goal is. You and I both know that the R-system hasn't been completed. Do you know what i've been doing since I left this place years ago? Researching it relentlessly. And I know that even though the tower itself is constucted like the blueprints, there is still one thing you don't have. A vital part to its completion

Jellal had a smirk on his face. "Thats not true because your sacrifice will complete it."

"No something even more basic than that. Magic energy. I don't think you realize how much magic energy you need to activate the R-System. You can gather every single wizard on the continent and still wouldn't have enough energy to pull it off. This tower doesn't have enough capacity to store that much energy in its walls and you certainly can't do it on your own. I find it suspicious that you haven't tried to escape even thought the council is preparing to attack. What are you up too.

"Jellal was still smirking. "Only three more minutes until the Inferion fires.

"Answer me! You know your dream will never come true and yet you risk your life for it. Do you want to die? If thats the case then we'll go together. I'll stay here to hold you down and I won't let go until the bitter end."

Jellals smirk turned into a smile. "To be honest that doesn't sound to bad. I no longer have control over my own body and soul because i've been posessed by Zeref. I'm merely a puppet he's been manipulating in order to become flesh again. I wasn't able to safe my self and not even my closes friends were able to come to my rescue. Thats when I realized their is no heaven and no freedom truly exist. All of creation was finished before it even began."

"I KNOW WHATS GOING ON NOW. Jellal is going to use the inferion blast to fuel the tower. You said the tower needs a large amount of magical energy and what better source than the inferion blast!" Gohan stated.

Erzas eyes widened. "There is a huge possibility it won't work. It can fail."

"I'll make sure it doesn't hit."Gohan said as he flew out of the building to stop the inferion blast. He made it outside but he was too late. The blast was already fired and hitting the tower changing it to a giant lacrema.

Gohan flew back to see Jellal, Erza and Jellals twin brother. He saw them fuse back into one person. He also felt his power shoot up. 'So it was like a multi form technique he used. Now he's alot stronger.' Gohan thought.

Jellal punched Erza away. Erza landed on her feet and summoned a giant sword. She tried slicing him, but he dodged each hit. Jellal used his biosnakes to bind Erza so she couldn't move. He told her he was going to fuse her with the tower. Before he could do it Gohan came in and punched him in the face While Natsu moved Erza away from the lacrema that was about to absorb her.

"Erza is an important Fairy Tail member. I won't let you touch her." Natsu said with a glare towards Jellal

Erza looked up at Natsu."Natsu you have to get out of here as fast as you can."

"I ain't leaving. If you can't do the fighting yourself then i'll just have to do it for you."

"You can't he's too powerful. Besides you don't know anything about him." She responded

"Who says I need to know the guy to beat him up. Besides Gohan is here. He can take down Jellal especially if I'm here helping him."

"Please Natsu just get out of here." Erza begged as she started to cry.

Natsu punched Erza in the gut knocking her out. Jellal and Gohan were confused to why he did that.

"Natsu why did you do that?" Gohan asked.

"Yes what kind of satisfaction do you get from striking a defenseless friend." Jellal remarked just as curious.

"I had to do it because she was crying. She looked so weak and fragil. Her voice was trembling with fear. I don't wanna see Erza like that. I always looked up to her as a strong warrior and when she wakes up from this night mare I want her to feel like her old self again. If you want to get to her you'll have to go through me!"

Jellal smirked. "Is that a challenge. You have my interest peaked. I would love to see the power of a dragon slayer."

"Gohan you sit this one out. I'll take care of him."

Gohan thought about it. "No. I want you to take Erza and get out of here Natsu. I'll take out Jellal and then I'll take out this tower.

"DAMMIT GOHAN JUST LET ME DO THIS! I KNOW YOU HAVE THE POWER TO BEAT HIM, BUT I ALSO KNOW I HAVE THE POWER AS WELL! I NEED TO TO DO THIS!" Natsu yelled.

Gohan looked at Natsu and frowned. "Okay, but if you get beat I'm jumping in and you'll have to leave. "

Natsu nodded and flew off towards Jellal with his fire fist. Jellal blocked it and maneuvered behind Natsu. Natsu fired up his foot and kicked Jellal across the face. He followed up with a punch to the gut and the face and many flame fist to the face. He used his fire dragon wing attack and hit Jellal directly. He used his Fire Dragon Talon and kicked him to the ground. Jellal got up only to be hit by a Fire Dragon Roar. Jellal still standing looked unharmed from the attack. He ripped off his jacket and smirked at Natsu.

"Is that the best you can do. I expected more from you Natsu Dragneel. Son of Igneel. I was hoping to get a taste of the destructive might of a dragon slayer before I started ripping you to shreds with my bare hands, but if thats all you got I won't waste my time. Prepare to be destroyed by my heavenly body magic. Meteor."

He flew around Natsu and crashed into his spine with his forearms. He kicked Natsu in the face, flew around him and punched him in the face. He kicked him in the face again knocking him to the ground. Natsu tried to punch him, but Jellal was too fast. Jellal then appeared behind Natsu. Natsu turned around only to be hit with a flurry of fast punches to the face. Jellal then uses his Grand Chariot spell and finishes Natsu. Nats is down for the count.

"I guess that was a little much. The R-system can't afford to take anymore damage or it'll be rendered useless."

"Is that a fact!" Gohan said as he appeared in front of Jellal. "You had your fun with Natsu now its time for you to fight me. I guarantee you this will be one fight you won't win." Gohan got into a stance.

Jellal laughed. "I'll give you your props. You're strong, but how can you possibly do better than Erza or Natsu. I don't even sense any magic energy from you."

"Underestimating me again. Bad move!" Gohan then moved and punched at Jellal. Jellal dodged it and got around Gohan. He aimed a kick at the back of his head but he hit an after image. Gohan came behind Jellal and kicked him to the ground. jellal got up enraged. he flew up and tried to hit Gohan. Gohan blocked every hit and sent many more hits at jellal damaging him greatly. They both turned around when they saw Natsu destroying the tower.

Jellal was pissed. "Now I'm angry! I didn't spend years building this tower just to have some punk tear it down. I won't let you."

Natsu laughed. "Tough luck pal. Destroying stuff is what us FairyTail members do best.

"I'll make you pay!"Jellal yelled as he prepared his Altairis attack which could kill Natsu. He throws it at Natsu, but Gohan jumps in front of it and take the full brunt of the attack which sends him off in another direction.

Jellal laughed. One down and one to go." He charged it up again, and sent it Natsu. Natsu was too stunned he thought Gohan was dead because of him. Erza jumped in front of Natsu saying that he wouldn't kill his sacrifice.

Jellal laughed again. "You can be replaced." He sent the blast intending to kill them both.

Natsu looked at Erza. "Watch out! What are you doing?"

"Its my fault you were involved in this mess. The least I could do is protect you." Erza replied

Natsu looked enraged. "Get out of the way!"

Jellal sent the attack again, but this time Simon jumped in front of it. As he was dying he told Erza he always loved her. He closed his eyes and passed on. Erza started crying.

"What a foolish thing to do. They both tried to play the valiant hero, but their deaths won't change a thing. They gave their own lives to save yours, but they should've known I'm not letting either of you leave this tower alive."

SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled as he punched Jellal into a lacrema. He starts eating the Etherion to replenish his strength. Both Erza and Jellal comment on the stupidity of such an action, because while Etherion does contain Fire Magic Power, it also has many other forms of Magic power within it. At first Natsu's body doesn't want to digest it, but soon, his powers increase, his skin becomes scaly, and he bulks up. An image of a burning Dragon appears after him; proof that his body is absorbing Etherion. He hit Jellal with a knee to the face. He grabbed Jellal's neck and flys down floor through floor crashing Jellal into each one of them.

"YOU KILLED GOHAN AND MADE ERZA CRY! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT! I MADE A PROMISE AND I'M NOT GOING TO BREAK IT. HURT HER AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Natsu yelled.

"Your threats don't scare me. Meteor." Jellal yelled as he flew up to avoid Natsu. "You'll never be able to catch me at this rate of speed."

Natsu catches up and punches Jellal as hard as he could in the stomach.

"I won't lose not to you!" Jellal yelled as he punched Natsu into a lacrema wall.

Jellal jumped into the sky. "I'm destined to create a land of freedom. I know because in my darkest hour I could hear lord Zeref calling out to me. He said he can make my dreams come true and I believe him. There's a reason I'm the only human who can sense Zeref's presence. Its because I am the chosen one. Once he's resurrected we'll be able to create a land thats truly free. "

"And you're going to do that by taking away the rights of everyone else in the world!" Natsu yelled.

"If thats what has to be done to turn this world into a better place than so be it. I couldn't care less what happens to feeble minded fools like you." He then started casting the abyss break spell.

"What are you doing? You'll destroy the tower if you do that? Erza yelled

"This tower means nothing. Now that I've done it I can build another one in half the time. Lord Zeref your hour is near!" Out of no where a ki blast hit Jellal in the chest causing him to fall backwards.

"Finish it Natsu!" Gohan yelled.

Natsu flew up "YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO BE FREE. NOT AS LONG AS YOUR POSSESSED BY THAT SPIRIT. WHY ARE YOU LETTING HIM MANIPULATE YOU. YOU CAN DO IT JELLAL. FREE YOURSELF!" Natsu punched him as hard as he could creating many blasts in the tower. He knocked Jellal out for the count.

"So this is the power that was hidden within him. The true form of the dragon slayer." Erza stated.

'He was able to defeat Jellal. I can't believe after all these years the nightmare is over.' Erza thought.

Natsu collapsed and Erza decides to carry him out of the tower with Gohan in tow. They realize that they won't escape the blast even if they made it out of the tower. Gohan turns to Erza.

"I know what you're thinking. You're going to fuse with the lacrema. I won't let you do it. I know of a way to contain this blast. Trust me it won't kill me."

"No I have to do this. I'll be able to stop this tower from exploding. I can prevent that from happening. Its my fault so I need to do this."

"Erza dying won't make anything better. It'll make everything worse. I can do this without dying so allow me to do so. My father died trying to protect me from an explosion, but his death didn't help any of us. It made alot of things worse. Now grab onto Natsu."

Erza nodded and did what he said. He grabbed Erza and threw her and Natsu out of the tower. Gohan made a barrier around the tower. 'I wish I did this when Cell was about to explode. I don't think this explosion will kill me but it sure as hell is going to hurt alot!' Gohan thought as he transformed into super saiyan 2. The Tower exploded and all anyone could hear were Gohans screams. A beam of light went into the sky. The explosion stayed contained by Gohan's barrier though.

Happy, Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Wally, Millianna, and Sho found Erza and Natsu in the water.

"ERZA!" They all yelled.

"I'm glad you and Natsu are alright." Lucy yelled.

"We're fine." Erza said with a smile. She then dropped her smile. "Where's Gohan?"

Everyone looks confused. " What do you mean? He was with you right?" Gray asked

She nodded. "Yes, but he threw us out of the tower before it blew up. He said he knew a way to contain it." She then had tears coming out of her eyes. "He said it wouldn't kill him. He promised me he wouldn't die!"

Everyone looked down feeling sad about Gohans death until they see a golden light coming down from the sky. The golden light was Gohan in his super saiyan 2 form. He looked beat up and had blood leaking from all over his body. He had cuts and bruises everywhere. He landed on the ground and looked at everyone. He smiled and put a thumbs up before falling over and losing his transformation.

When Gohan woke up he saw he was all patched up and in a bed. He looked up to see his friends. "Hi guys whats up?"

They all look at him and smile. "I'm glad your awake." Erza said.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"You were out for only a day. You looked a mess when we found you." Lucy said.

"Yeah I helped patch you up. You have a really muscular body for a kid. Maybe you should find me when you get older meow!" Millianna said making Gohans face go red.

Everyone laughed at him.

The next few days everyone was having fun. They talked, laughed. and enjoyed each others company. Erza's friends decided to go off on their own after a Fairy Tail Goodbye. The Team finally decided to go home to find Fairy Tail finished. It was alot bigger and better. They were all congratulated on their mission.

The Master then introduced the newest members.

"I like to introduce the newest members of Fairy Tail. Juvia"

Juvia smiled. "I can't wait to work with you."

Gray laughed. "So you actually made it in."

Erza smiled. Thanks so much for helping us."

Juvia smiled even bigger. "No I should be thanking you because now I found a new guild.

"We also added another new member to the guild. He's someone you might recognize." The master said.

They all turned around to see Gajeel sitting there.

Gray looked shocked. "What him? Are you kidding me?"

Natsu took a stance. "Gajeel!"

"Why'd you let him in here gramps?" Gray added taking a stance as well.

"Calm down I asked him to come along with me." Juvia said

"I don't mind Juvia, but he's the one responsible for destroying our guild hall."

"Now now remember what I taught you. Yesterdays enemy can be todays friend. Right!" The master added.

"Yeah. Even I'm okay with him being here." Levy said as she hid behind a table.

"There ain't no way. I can't work with someone I can't trust!" Natsu spat.

Gajeel turned to face Natsu. "Whats the big deal. Its not like I want to be your buddy. The only reason I'm here is to get work. I hate this stupid guild and everyone in it. Times are tough, so I had no choice but to join."

"Shut up loser." Natsu said.

"I know you kids don't like it, but as the master of this guild its my duty to help those who have gone a stray find the right path. Give him a shot you might find he's a nice guy. At least I hope so."

"Give him a break guys. He can be a good ally." Gohan said.

"Thats easy for you to say. You're the strongest person possibly in the world. Not even a gigantic lacrema blast can kill you!" Natsu said.

"Actually I've been in this situation before. I befriended a few enemies before. I didn't like it at first, but they changed. I think everyone deserves a second chance. Erza you were willing give your friends from the Tower another chance and you were willing to give Jellal a chance. Whats the difference now?"

Erza sighed and looked down. "I guess your right." She mumbled. "But I still don't trust him."

Gohan nodded. "Thats normal, but after a while he'll gain everyones trust. Gohan then walks up to Gajeel and smirks. "How about me and you have a spar later. I want to see what a full powered Iron dragon slayer is like. I also want to see if you improved since the last time. You might even be more competition than Natsu."

Gajeel smirked. "I'm more than competition compared to him. You're on kid. just let me know when you want that spar."

"You guys are both jerks!" Natsu yelled while he pouted making the others laugh.

A few minutes later Mira started to sing with her guitar. Everyone loved it. After she sang Gajeel started singing. Everyone started booing and throwing stuff. Gohan was just laughing. Natsu said he sucked and Gajeel threw his guitar at him which started fights in the whole room. The only three who weren't fighting were Gohan, Lucy and Happy. Lucy and Happy just had their heads down embarrassed while Gohan was lauging his ass off.

A day later Jet and Droy asked Gajeel to meet them at the park. They started attacking him. Gajeel didn't fight back at all.

Jet looked down at him. "Had enough yet."

"Yeah what happened to the tough guy act." Droy added.

"You're not giving the new guy a hard time are you." Laxus said as he came up behind them. "But seeing as this is the punk that tore down our guild hall I understand how you feel. I bet the only reason the old geezer let you join the guild is because he was scared of you wrecking the place again. We became the laughing stock of the magic community because of you. On my way back from my last job I stopped by at a few pubs and I heard some things that really pissed me off. Everyone was talking about how weak the Fairy Tail guild is now. No one dared to say that about us before you came along."

Laxus then shocked Gajeel with his lightning at Gajeel making him scream in pain. He punches the ground and makes lightning spark from the ground and slam Gajeel into a tree.

"You're taking this to far calm down man" Jet said.

"I know Laxus is strong, but somethings not right. Its like Gajeels going down to easily." Droy added

Jets eyes widened. "I didn't realize it until now, but he's not fighting back.

"He's letting them get their anger out on him. I think he's trying to gain our acceptance." Levy said.

Laxus started stomping Gajeels head into the ground. "You never should've messed with Fairy Tail punk! Because now you're going to have to deal with me." Laxus said as he kept stomping his head.

"Give it a rest Laxus. Leave him alone." Jet said.

Laxus turned around. "I'm not taking orders from you!" He shot some lightning at them. It was about to hit Levy but Gajeel jumped in front of it to block it. When the smoke cleared Gajeel was shown in front of all of them with his arm sticking forward and smoke coming off of his metal arm.

Gajeel looked Laxus. "Are you done? I have other things to do." Gajeel started walking off, but Laxus shot more lightning at him. This time when the smoke cleared, Gohan was shown. His arm extended with smoke coming off of his hand.

Gohan glared at Laxus."You had your revenge now back off. If you attack again I'll be forced to knock you out and I'll make sure it'll hurt you so bad you'll have a headache for days."

"Thanks kid." Gajeel said as he started walking off again. Levy called his name, but he told her to leave him alone.

Laxus turned around and left in a huff. 'Fairy tail is a joke now! That old geezer is running it into the ground. Everything will change once I take over Fairy Tail.

Gohan is the only one left in the park. 'I feel a surpressed powerlevel. It feels familiar. Now its gone? I wonder who it is. It felt like me, but how is that possible?'

A/N: End of the chapter. Who is it that Gohan senses? I think you already know. When will they come face to face? You have to read it to find out. If you don't know who Gohan senses then all will be revealed in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: Gohan Vs Laxus

Chapter 7: Gohan vs. Laxus

The Fantasia parade was coming up and Fairy Tail couldn't wait to participate. After all the stress they have been through in the last few months it was nice to kick back and have some fun. They were even having a miss Fairy Tail contest and the winner would recieve 500,000 jules. Lucy decides to enter so she can have enough to pay her rent for a few months. At the contest she finds out that Mirajane, Erza, Cana, Juvia, Levy, and Bisca also compete. Before Lucy can even start Evergreen, part of Laxus's group Thunder God Tribe, steps out onto the stage. Gray warns Lucy not to look in her eyes, but she did and ended up turning to stone. They find that all the constestants were turned to stone. The rest of the Thunder God Tribe and Laxus reveal themselves. Laxus proclaims that they will hold a contest to see who is the strongest Mage in Fairy Tail and that Magnolia would be the battlefield. All the Mages must battle one another, including the four of them, and the last one standing is the winner. They have three hours to do so, after the time limit, the statues of the girls will turn to dust. He leaves and starts the battle of Fairy Tail. Everyone leaves the contest hall except for Makarov, who is prohibited from doing so by Freed Justine's Runes. The rules dictated by the runes are absolute, and only the caster can remove them. Oddly enough, Natsu can't leave either, even though the runes only affect those older than 80 years and stone statues. On the runes screen, they see that a battle has begun between Alzack, Jet and Droy. Later, they see that Alzack is the winner. They didn't actually want to battle, but they were forced to when they were trapped in Freed's Runes which state that only the Mage who wins the fight can exit. Laxus is shown asking himself how long Makarov will be able to stand seeing his "children" fight one another.

While all this was going on Gohan was half way across the world.

'I know I sensed something around here. I've sensed this for a while now, but for some reason I can't pinpoint it location. It doesn't feel evil or dark. It feels like I sensed this power before. I know I did. It was when I was at the park. It feels like someone that should be in my world! It feels so similar to my own power, but how? How did this power get in this dimension and why is the person supressing their ki? This is so frustrating!' Gohan blocked all thoughts from his mind when he felt the decrease in ki in alot of his guild mates.

"I wonder whats happening." Gohan was thinking between finding who the ki belongs too or going back to see whats going on with his guild. "They could all be fighting someone serious. I guess I can find who this ki belongs to later. If something is going on with the guild I need to be there to help." Gohan then flew off in the direction of the guild.

Back at the contest hall, Laxus gives a Thought Projection of himself. He argues that now that Natsu and Erza Scarlet are unable to fight, victory is his, but Happy interrupts, reminding him of Gray. Laxus brushes this off, but Makarov agrees with Happy, stating that Laxus shouldn't underestimate Gray. However, Gray is defeated by Bickslow. With the hopes of Fairy Tail out of commission, Makarov surrenders. However, Laxus wants Makarov to publicly announce his retirement as Master and to name Laxus as the new one. He leaves shortly afterwards to let Makarov decide.

Later, they find Gajeel still in the contest hall. They try to send him out to help fight against Laxus, but he is unable to leave, as he is also prevented from doing so by the runes. Meanwhile, the Thunder God Tribe pulverizes those other Fairy Tail Mages who managed to win in their previous matches. Within the recent fights, the number of participants has dropped to only two: Gajeel and Natsu. Seeing as they can't get out, Natsu decides to turn Erza to normal by rubbing his fiery hands on her statue. The statue cracks at first, scaring everyone, but soon after, Erza is freed. Her artificial eye had sucked away most of the Magic of Evergreen's Stone Eyes, weakening its effects on her. There are now three participants, but a fourth one arrives in the person of Mystogan, who had just walked in town. Erza leaves the contest hall first and is the one who runs into Evergreen. She beats Evergreen and starts looking for Laxus.

Gohan finally enters the town to see Fairy Tail members lying in the street unconscious. He hurries to the guild hall to see all the girls are stone.

"Master whats going on?" Gohan asked

"Gohan thank god you're here. We have a situation on our hands." Makarov responded

Just as he said this the statues of the girls turned back to normal.

"What happened to us?" Juvia asked.

Levy looked around confused. "I can't remember

(A few Explanations later)

"He called it the battle of Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked.

"Laxus out did himself this time." Cana responded.

"At any rate its over now. I played along with his foolish game because you lives were in danger, but I won't endulge him anymore." the master said.

"Master we can't let him get away with hurting our friends." Mira said

"Thats right. He needs to be taught a lesson or else he'll just do something like this again." Bisca added.

"Oh don't worry. I'm going to give that boy a punishment he'll never forget. He should know better. You can mess with me, but you can't mess with my guild."

"Whoa now hold on a sec. I don't know about taking hostages, but I don't see the problem in finding out whose the strongest. I think we should keep the battle going. In the end I bet he was just trying to have a bit of fun for the festival. Give him a break." Natsu said.

Makarov stared at him incredulously.

"Do you really believe that Natsu. He's making everyone fight each other against their will. He trapped you and the Master here so you couldn't intervene. He turned our friends into statues and used them as his hostages. He sent his group out to take out the rest of the Fairy Tail members that won their fights. He is showing no mercy and he's playing dirty. This goes way past trying to have a bit of fun or finding out whose the strongest. Stop being so naive. He just wants to be the master of FairyTail. He wants to be out of Makarovs shadow and start his own legacy and he thinks this is the way of going about it. Well I'm not as naive as you Natsu. I was at one point, but I was introduced to the cold cold world at the age of 4. I believe that the Laxus that you knew Master is still there somewhere. He just needs a reality check. He needs a good beating and I'm going to be the one to give it to him." Gohan stated.

Everyone stared at him. They were surpised to hear that come from such a young kid.

Natsu frowned. "No I want to fight Laxus. I haven't fought anyone all day!"

Gohan growled. "IS THIS SOME KIND OF GAME TO YOU! BE SERIOUS RIGHT NOW! I'm not letting you fight him. Besides you can't beat him. Not on your own. You may be able to beat him if you worked with Gajeel over there though. Laxus has a lot of power and he has most of it hidden. You don't know the true strength of him yet."

"What do you mean I can't beat him. I beat Jellal and I'm sure he's not that much stonger than him."

"You barely beat Jellal. Don't get cocky and think you can beat everyone just because you beat Jellal. There is always someone out there that is stronger than you. And Laxus is stronger than you."

While they are talking, some of Freed's runes fly in to make the shape of a skull. The skull, which is a way for Laxus to communicate, informs them of the activation of the Thunder Palace, which is a grand number of Thunder Lacrimas positioned over Magnolia, which will go off in one hour and ten minutes. When the Master learns of this, he suffers a heart attack, and Mirajane runs to get his medicines.

Gohan was pissed. "I'm going to find Laxus and put a stop to him." Gohan said with a cold voice. He got up and left to find Laxus.

While Gohan was looking for Laxus, Lucy and Happy left the guild. They get attacked by Bicslow. Bicslow takes Lucy's celestial keys and attacks her. She is saved by Loke who crossed the gate himself without being summoned. They attack Bickslow and beat him.

Meanwhile Freed and Laxus were having a conversation.

"Laxus I think you're taking this too far." Freed said

"Taking it too far huh? Well I decide how far is too far. This is a fight to the bitter end and that means it won't be over until one side is wiped out. The old man is going to be counting on Erza, so I'll take care of her and Mystogan too. I want you to exterminate Cana and that Phantom girl. I have no need for them in my Fairy tail."

Freed gasped. "Even if they're our enemies we're still in the same guild.

"WHEN I GIVE YOU AN ORDER YOU HAVE BETTER DO AS I SAY!" Laxus shouted.

Freed lowered his head. "We made or choice haven't we? There is no turning back now. As you wish I'll follow you where ever that road may take me. If you want me to exterminate than so I shall, but their bloods on your hands." He started walking towards the door.

Gohan took that time to jump from the ceiling in front of Laxus. "So you're willing to kill your own guild mates huh? I should've expected that from you."

Laxus and Freed turned to face him. Laxus smirked. "I forgot all about you. I guess i'll get my rematch after all." He shot lightning at Gohan and hit him directly in the face. When the smoke cleared Gohan was standing there like nothing happened.

"You'll have to do better than that Laxus. That didn't even tickle." Gohan said with a smirk. He then ran forward faster than anyone could see and punched Laxus through the wall. Gohan turned to Freed who was standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"I suggest you leave before you're caught in the cross fire, but let me make one thing clear. If you even attempt to kill any Fairy Tail members I will personally hunt you down. I'll break every bone in your body and beat you within an inch of your life. I won't kill you as revenge. I'll just keep beating you every time you heal until you want to kill yourself. Am I clear!" Gohan said it with a cold uncaring voice and a glare to match it. Freed looked scared stiff and only nodded.

"Good now get out!" Gohan commanded.

Laxus came back through the wall with a pissed off look on his face.

"I'm going to kill you!" He screamed in rage.

Gohan smirked. "You have to be stronger than me to kill me and you aren't, but you can still try. "

Laxus punched the ground charging the ground with lightning. Gohan jumped in the air and flew towards Laxus. Laxus used his magic to move like a lightning bolt. He moved behind Gohan and tried to punch him. Gohan moved his head slightly to the left and elbowed Laxus in the nose. Laxus clutched his bloody nose, but Gohan wasn't finished yet. He kicked Laxus in the stomach doubling him over and gave him a knee to the face. Gohan went for a kick to the face, but Laxus dodged and shot his lightning shock at Gohan. The lightning itself didn't hurt Gohan too much, but it did force him back a few feet. Laxus shot more lighnting at Gohan to distract him. It worked and Laxus got infront of him and punched him with a lightning filled fist to the stomach and the face. His attacks were as fast as lightning, but slow to Gohan. Gohan dodged the rest of the hits and kicked Laxus in the chest creating some space between the two.

Laxus Grinned. "I haven't had a fight like this in a while. I have to admit you are strong. I see why you beat Jose, but I'm not Jose. I'm stronger than you think boy."

Gohan smirked. "I know you're strong. I can sense that you're holding back. I'm holding back as well."

Just then Mystogan walked in. "Laxus stop this madness. You've gone far enough."

Laxus grinned even more. "Ahhh Mystogan. I was wondering when you were going to show up. As you can see i'm busy. I'll deal with you after I deal with the kid."

Gohan sensed the energy from Mystogan and automatically tensed. He got into a stance. "I don't know how you survived that blast, but I will take you out."

Laxus smirked. "So I guess he knows to huh?" Just as he said that Erza and Natsu ran in.

"Gohan? I didn't know you were here and Mystogans here too?" Erza said.

"Laxus is going down now." Natsu said with a grin. He and Erza noticed Gohans glare towards Mystogan.

"Gohan why are you glaring at Mystogan. He's a friend. He's part of Fairy Tail.

Gohan growled "No he's been deceiving you. Its Jellal!"

Natsu and Erza gasped. "No way it can't be!" Natsu said with his mouth open.

Laxus shot Mystogans face with lightning knocking off the covering on his face. Mystogan looked exactly like Jellal.

"Jellal?" Erza said flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted you to see this Erza. My name is Jellal, but i'm not the Jellal you know." Mystogan said as he disappeared.

"He's not Jellal?" Gohan muttered. 'Is it possible he's from an alternate universe like I am?' Gohan thought. Gohan was cut from his thoughts when Laxus faked a yawn.

"So are we going to continue this or not? I'm getting rather bored over here!"

"I'll take you on you Laxus. I'm all fired up and ready to go!" Natsu said

"Natsu you go stop the Thunder Palace. Erza you go help him. I'll take care of Laxus." Gohan stated keeping his eyes on Laxus the whole time.

"What!? I already told you that i'll be the one to fight..."

"JUST DO AS I SAY!" Gohan said cutting Natsu off. "THIS IS NOT A GAME NATSU. INNOCENT PEOPLE COULD BE KILLED IF THE THUNDER PALACE GOES OFF. YOU GUYS HAVE TO STOP IT AT ALL COST."

Natsu growled. "I understand that people could be hurt, but you can help Erza and leave laxus to me. I want to fight him. I have to show him that Fairy Tail is stronger than he thinks they are."

Gohan turned to face Natsu. He powered up a blast in his hand and aimed it at him. "I'm not asking you to leave, I'm telling you to leave. I don't want to do this, but I have no time to talk to you. The more time we waste, the less time we have to stop the thunder palace. Now leave or get blasted."

Natsu and Erza shared a look of shock. "Come Natsu Gohan's right. He can handle Laxus. We need to concentrate on the Thunder Palace."

Natsu nodded still too shocked to speak and they both left.

Gohan turned to Laxus to see a scowl on his face.

" What is taking him so long. I guess the old geezer isn't going to give in." Laxus said

Gohan smirked. "I'm tired of playing around. I'll advise you to use your full power."

"I don't need my full power to beat you! Besides, the Thunder palace is going to go off in 1 minute and 30 seconds."

"And you're proud of that?" Gohan said with anger

"Don't you see what i'm trying to do here? I'm trying to restore Fairy Tail to its former glory. People think we're a joke. When i'm the master of Fairy Tail theres going to be alot of changes! The name Fairy Tail will strike fear into peoples heart!"

"Its not gonna work Laxus! Erza and the others will stop the Thunder Palace. The master won't give you Fairy Tail. You're in over your head here. You're mad that you can't back out of it now. You're an arrogant ass that didn't get his way and now you're throwing a temper tantrum."

"What the hell do you know kid!" Laxus said as he rushed at Gohan. He threw his lightning filled fist forward only for it to collide with Gohans fist. He used his other hand to throw a lightning ball at Gohan. It hit him in the face sending him backwards a little. Gohan responded with a ki blast at Laxus chest. The blast sent him backwards and he received a punch in the face as well. Laxus fell on his back, but stood up quick. He shot forward again, but Gohan was ready for him. He dodged a punch aimed at his stomach by side stepping to the right. He punched Laxus in the jaw sending him flying to the other side of the church.

Laxus stood up only to see that his Thunder Palace was gone. His plans have been thwarted.

"You see. I told you it wouldn't work. You said our guild needed a change. Thats funny. I don't see anything that needs changing. It looks like everyone is getting along just fine to me. How do you expect to be Fairy Tails guild master when you can't get along with the rest of us. Maybe its not Fairy Tail or us that needs to change. Maybe its you." Gohan said with a smirk.

Laxus yelled and charged his magical power up. He had an aura of electricity around him. The wind coming off of him was great, but nothing compared to what Gohan could do. "I'll take Fairy Tail by force if I have too. Watch me. Its mine!" Laxus yelled.

Meanwhile. Levy was running towards the church. Porlyscia was examining Makarov and told her to bring Laxus to her. She said Makarov was dying. Levy was on her to tell Laxus the bad news and hopefully talk some sense into Laxus.

"I think its time for you to give up the fight because you're never going to take over Fairy Tail. I won't let that happen." Gohan yelled

"Oh yeah? You don't know who you're messing with kid. You're not strong enough to stop me." Laxus yelled as he punched Gohan as hard as he could in the face. Gohan was sent flying towards the wall. Laxus continued by kicking him down towards the ground. Gohan hit the ground and made a small crater. Laxus charged up a big ball of electricity called Raging Bolt. He threw it at Gohan making the crater deeper. When the smoke cleared Gohan was laying in the crater. He looked motionless.

Laxus was amused. "Hahahahahahahaha! So much talk only to die at my hands so easily. I'm sure Natsu would've put up a better fight than you kid. Hahahahahaha." Laxus stopped laughing when he heard movement from the crater. He looked over to see Gohan getting up.

Gohan jumped up on his two feet and started stretching."Man those were some good moves. Pretty fast too. You're a great challenge, but if you think you won you better think again. You can hit me with your best moves and I won't die. I'll never lose to someone like you."

Gohan flew off faster than Laxus could see and punched him in the stomach. Laxus spit up blood and spit. Gohan continued with a upper cut to the chin sending Laxus air born. Gohan flew up and landed punch after punch in the stomach, face and chest. He ended his assult with a downward spiral kick to the face sending him to the ground creating his own crater. Laxus stood up enraged and bloody.

"I'M TIRED OF PLAYING GAMES WITH YOU. I'LL SHOW YOU WHOSE THE STRONGEST." Laxus yelled as he powered up. His body started getting bulkier and he had scales on his arms. He roared to the heavens then set his eyes on Gohan.

"Lightning Dragon..." Laxus started.

"I had no idea he was a dragon slayer!" Gohan said astonished.

"ROAR!" Laxus finished sending his attack at Gohan. When the smoke cleared Gohan was shown with his arms crossed and smoke coming off his body. His Gi top was torn off. He had a glare fixed on Laxus.

Laxus was speechless. "How? You should be dead much less standing after that attack. Damn how strong are you?"

Gohans glare turned into a smirk. "Your not the only one with surprises." Before Gohan could do any thing Laxus started to do the Fairy Law Spell.

Gohan recognized this immidiately. "Laxus you have to stop this! You'll kill everyone you deem as your enemy. You can't do this!"

Laxus ignored him and continued with the spell. Just then Levy ran in the room. "Laxus you have to stop this and see the master at once. The master is... Makarov... Your grandfather is close to death. Stop this now! Go see him one last time before its too late."

Laxus stopped with his spell for a moment.

"Makarov is dying? No how can that be?" Gohan said as he stuttered.

Laxus on the other hand was chuckling. "This works out perfect. Now that the old mans at deaths door I'll have a better chance at becoming Fairy Tails new master. This will be a brand new era for Fairy Tail. I'll rebuild everything from the ground up. One so powerful that everyone will shudder at our name!" He continued his spell. FAIRY..."

Before he could finish his spell, Gohan rushed in and punched Laxus as hard as he could. He sent him into the wall. Gohan was looking dead at Laxus with fire in his eyes.

"I can't believe you're actually happy about your grandfather dying. I would spend everyday I could with my family while you wish death upon yours. You're no better than the villians I faced in the past. YOU NEED TO WAKE UP AND REALIZE THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU. IF DEATH IS WHAT YOU WANT THEN THATS WHAT YOU'LL GET! AGHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan yelled as he powered up to super saiyan. He didn't stop there either. He kept pushing until he hit super saiyan 2. He had lightning around his aura and one strand of hair hanging over his face. "I haven't been this pissed in a while. You're the first one to push my rage this far. I hope you're proud of yourself." Gohan said in a cold rage filled voice that was deeper than his normal voice. Gohan charged Laxus and punched him in the face breaking his jaw on impact. Laxus didn't even see anything. He didn't see Gohan move or the hit coming his way. Gohan then kicked him in the side breaking a few ribs. Gohan then blasted Laxus sending him to the ground. Gohan was going to continue until a hand touched his shoulder. He spun around to see Gajeel.

"What are you doing here? Gohan asked.

"I'm here to talk some sense into kid. Look down at Laxus. He's finished. I think you proved your point. There is no need to keep attacking. Don't give into your rage no matter what. You might end up doing something you regret." Gajeel said.

Gohan looked down at Laxus and saw the damage he inflicted on him. Gohan then started shaking his head. "How could I give into my rage. Its just like the Cell games. I trained to prevent this from happening." Gohan sighed and dropped out of his super saiyan 2 state. "You're right. Thank you Gajeel. I'm glad you stopped me when you did, but why did you come here anyway."

"Look its no big deal. I was here to help Salamander fight Laxus if he needed it, but you sent him away. I saw the whole fight between you two and I must admit I never thought the two of you were so strong." Gajeel said.

"Gohan smiled. "Well thank you for talking some sense into me."

"Hmph."

While the two of them were talking Laxus got up and started to do the Fairy Law spell. Gohan looked over to Laxus and saw what he was up too. He tried to run over there, but he was too late. Laxus did the spell. A bright light shined covering everything. When the light died down, everything was the same. No one died and Laxus was looking around confused.

"Whats going on? I cast the spell perfectly. Why didn't it work? Why is everyone still alive."

"Don't you see. The spell takes down anyone seen as your enemy. You might say all of us are your enemies but your heart says something different." Gohan said

Laxus looked confused. "You're wrong. Everyone thats against me is my enemy."

"Just give up Laxus you lost. You have nothing left to do now. You cast the spell perfectly, but in the end your magic read your heart. You find none of us as your enemies. Just give it up." Gohan tried again.

"No! You're wrong and I will prove it to you. Laxus charged at Gohan. Gohan held his palms over his head. "Game over Laxus. Maskeno Ha!" Gohan hit Laxus directly and blasted him out of the church. Laxus was out for the count. The fight was over. Laxus has lost.

(The next day)

Erza announced that Porlyuscia revived Makarov and he was going to be okay. She wanted everyone to take it easy on the master from here on out. Everyone was still kind of sore from all the fighting yesterday. After a while Laxus walked in. He asked where Makarov was. Everyone blocked him from trying to get in, but Erza told him he was in the infirmary. Before he could get there Gohan walked in front of him. He held his hand out to shake Laxus's hand.

"No hard feelings Laxus. You're probably the toughest person I fought since I've been here. I know you'll find your path one day. If we ever meet again I want a rematch." Gohan said with a smile.

Laxus shook his hand with a smirk and walked off to find Makarov. Makarov ended up kicking Laxus out of the guild. The Fantasia Parade when of without anything bad happening. Soon though Master Makarov requested for everyone to come together.

The Master then appears, and announces that they would attack Oracion Seis. He states that their actions cannont be tolerated any longer, so they will attack. He reaveals that in order to do so, an alliance has been created. The alliance is compsosed of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter. Together they will sieze the new threat.

"Master which one of us are you going to send?" Gohan asked.

Makarov smiled. "I'm sending Fairy Tails strongest team of course. Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlett, Lucy Heartfillia, and Son Gohan. Are you all okay with that?"

They all nodded." Good then go on and get going. I don't want you to be late." Before anyone could move the doors popped open.

Someone with a cloak walked in. Gohan felt nervous because he couldn't feel an energy signal coming from him. 'Is he an android?' Gohan thought to himself.

Makarov stood infront of the man and glared at him. "Can I help you? Or are you lost?"

The man smirked. "I'm here to challenge the strongest guy here. I'm here to fight Gohan!"

A/N: End of the chapter. I know its been a while. I apologize for the wait. I'm mainly focusing on my other story The Road Less Traveled By. I will still try to post chapters for this story anytime I can though. I'm debating on just calling it quits with this story. Only time will tell though so I hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
